Special Forces in Gensokyo
by Kurogems1208
Summary: To a soldier, death is the end. Though, to a certain someone, that's just an excuse for him to do whatever he wants with them. And for that, those soldiers start their new adventures in a completely different plane of existence: Gensokyo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project or Call Of Duty. They belong to ZUN (Team Shanghai Alice) and Activision/Infinity Wards respectively.**

**A recent story of this crossover appears, and that ignites my desire to help the unfortunate souls. That's why this story is out.**

**And there are two more reasons:**

**The first being that, I like to write crossovers that don't sound like they could go along. The rare ones, to be easy to understand. I wouldn't be surprised myself if somehow I make a Call Of Duty/One Piece crossover for some ridiculous reasons.**

**The second is that... I'm sorry, but the newest story of this crossover has too many grammar mistakes. I could overlook vocab mistakes (I made it sometimes as well), but the way he/she writes it is... so painful to read. If you read this, I apologize, but you really need to fix the chapter before you upload it. At least with the capitalizes and marks.**

**So, with that out of the way, enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Surprised.

Betrayed.

Pain.

Anger.

Then nothing.

An emotion trip crossing through his mind in that last moment. Oh how unexpectedly the event flashed before his eyes.

He, Simon 'Ghost' Riley, along with Gary 'Roach' Sanderson, were the last memebers of Task Force 141 in Georgian-Russian Border survived after the enemies zeroed in their location. After retrieving the data, with the cost of the lives of every other members, Ghost ordered Roach to run with the DSM while he tried to sneak out and shot anyone who aimed their guns at his comrade. And then the mortal rain came, with one of them managed to knock Roach out of his feet after he reached the open ground. Luckily Ghost made it in time, he gave the man an AK47 with a Grenade Launcher to take down the enemies while he pulled his comrades to the rendezvous point. A moment later the 'ally' force came and cleaned the terrorist with their weapons. Seeing a chopper landing and opening the hatch, Ghost brought Roach to his shoulder and walked to it and met General Shepherd waiting for them.

The General asked: "Do you have the DSM?"

Without any suspicion, Ghost answered back: "We got it, sir!"

Roach reached his free hand to Shepherd and tried to grab the person's shoulder to try to keep balance, that he didn't notice what he's about to do to him.

"Good. That's one less loose end." And with the Desert Eagle in the hand...

*BANG!* One shot through the chest, with full intention to kill. Roach fell to the ground with the wound, helplessly looking at the General's face with disbelief.

"NO!" Seeing the betrayal, Ghost raised his ACR up and pointed it to the bastard. Unfortunately, the old man pulled the trigger first, stopping him in track and making him fall to the ground as well.

He betrayed them. He, the General of a strong military, just backstabbed the whole Special Force just to keep his secrets safe.

An event he thought could never happen. He trusted him, everyone trusted him. Everyone, except Price. The Captain knew something was off, and he warned them multiple times during the missions. They took it, but they didn't take enough caution to see it coming.

His vision was blurred, but he could still see the two soldiers of Shepherd's private army taking him up and throwing him towards next to the body of Roach. Both their dead eyes stared at each other, still surprised at the event. Then, something was poured onto them... then, fire everywhere. Those must be gas. In the last second, he saw the bastard holding the DSM as he walked away...

He wished that the rest of Task Force 141 could survive, and they could kill that betrayer.

If he was alive, he would gladly do so.

* * *

...

Warm. Not hot like fire, but like a hug...

Is Hell supposed to be felt that way?

He definitely is not deserved to be in Heaven, with all those kills he had committed. There's good, there's bad, there's accident... many to count.

He opens his eyes, to see an unfamiliar wooden ceiling. That doesn't look like the ones in the terrorists' areas...then he notices his mask and sunglasses not being on his face. He moves his body, to feel something covering him. Not very tightly if the way he could move it freely says so. Also, the feeling of his gears is not there at all, replaced by a thinner outfit. He looks down to see a thin white blanket over his body, while he's laying on a bed... no, not a bed. What does it call again? Fu...futon or something? He sits up and uses his hands to push the blanket out of his body, and sees that he's wearing a long blue eastern-like robe. He turns to the left to see his mask and glasses lying carefully on the floor. To his right, he sees his trustful ACR with Grenadier and Holographic Sight, and a Colt M1911. He immediately reaches to them and checks the ammo... 'Empty, both of them.' He thought, a little disappointed. Luckily, right next to them is his knife in a leather sheath. He carefully brings it up and pulls the knife out. 'Still sharp. Better than nothing.' He puts it back and stands up. He looks around the room to find it... a bit girlish. 'A girl...that far in Russia's terrorist area... No, that's impossible... What's going on here?' He wonders as grabs both of his guns and heads to one of the doors he could see and pulls it but no available. Then he notices again and sees the door is supposed to be slided aside. He does so... and he sees a dresser. 'Oops. Wrong door.' He opens another one...

*BANG!* "AHHH!" The familiar sound of a flashbang going off and a woman's scream gets his attention. He immediately rushes to the sound, and now he's standing in front of a big door.

'Could be the living room.' He holds the knife with his right hand, as his left hand moves to the slid between the door and the frame... and opens the door with quick pace. Smoke starts coming out of the room. 'Smoke grenade as well? What happened here?' He thinks to himself, then scans the room real quick. He is right that the room is a living room, with a large table sitting in the middle of the room. Then he sees the woman hugging her head while sobbing in pain. And next to her is an opened flashbang and opened smoke grenade.

'...Did she smoke AND flash herself?' He looks at the woman dumbfoundedly, then shakes his head. If she is THAT clumsy, then she's not a threat at all. But still, he has to be cautious. No telling if she could backstab him like that damn betrayer.

He slowly walks to the woman and nudges her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" She only whimpers with strange language to his ears. He tries to think what it could be... and turns out that's Japanese. 'How did I end up in Japan?' Now that's absurd. He was burnt, and his body could be reduced to ashes even before those guys of Shepherd could leave the area. There's no way someone could pass them and carry him away...

Then his head suddenly throbs, making him hiss a bit in pain. Though, that feeling goes instantly, and then he can understand what she is saying: "Too blight... I can't hear..."

'What did you expect, girl? Getting flashbangged an arm distance before you?' He really wants to say it, then he remembers: 'How am I able to hear Japanese now?'

Then he speaks: "It will be okay soon, about ten seconds or so." And now he's speaking Japanese and understanding it? What's going on?

Now he takes a better look at her, she's wearing a blue mob cap with a white triangle paper with a red upside-down question mark in front of it. Her hair is pink, which is a bit weird to him, though he couldn't see her eyes due to the fact she's closing it. She wears a long robe with similar color to her mob cap, along with white designs of... ghosts? Asians use this design for a dress? That's...new.

"What did you do to her?" He turns around and raises his knife up defensively to prepare any attacks. And he greets a young girl with silver hair, green and white dress, and... 'IS SHE HOLDING A SWORD? WHERE DID I END UP TO?'

Seeing that he couldn't win against this girl, at least with his small knife, he tries to talk it out: "Hey, I did nothing! I heard her scream and rushed her, and the scene's already like this!"

The girl looks a bit suspicious, as she asks: "Do you know what could cause this?"

Wait... that... doesn't sound too hostage... no, must be his hope. He answers: "I do. But, what will you do when you know why?"

The grip on the sword hardens. "If you say the truth, then I can consider peace since you're our guest. But if you're lying, then I won't hesitate to cut you in half."

'Yike! That's not fun.' He mentally shivers at that thought. But, being a veteran soldier, he's not going to show it on the face. "See the cans next to her? Those are called Flashbang and Smoke Grenade. The later creates a smoke screen and blocks views from the outside. The former creates loud sounds and a flash that blinds you if you're too close. I think she didn't know it and opened both of them..."

The girl receives the answer and says nothing for a few seconds... then relaxes her stance. "I knew those things could do something bad to her..." Then she asks him, much to his surprise: "Since you just woke up, would you like something to eat or drink?"

While he doesn't mind it, he must know something first: "Before that, answer me these questions: Who are you? What is this place? How did I get here? And where are my gears?" Seeing that she's confused at the last one, he clarifies: "My stuffs."

"Oh." Does she really have to start with that? "Your stuffs? Your clothes were too dirty, so we excused ourselves to take it off and clean them. They're currently hanging up. The things in the pocket are in a bag under the table next to you. Don't worry we don't take anything from you. About the weapons, we were about to throw it away, but since you look like a soldier and they possess no threats to us, we left it next to you, as you would have noticed. Though, Lady Yuyuko might have been interested in your stuffs that she took it out and examined it."

'Well...that's logical, but...' "What do you gain from helping me like that?"

"To be honest, we were about to leave you in the garden, when we saw the paper staying next to you." She walks to him and gives him the paper. Still being cautious, he takes the paper, as the girl starts helping... Lady Yuyuko? Is she a servant or something? Anyway, he read the paper:

"To Youmu and Yuyuko,

This man is a brave soldier from Outside World. He was betrayed by one of his allies and burnt to death. But, I decided to oppose the Yama of the Outside World and revived him. Though, I have to send him here in order to not cause ruckus out there. Please take care of the time being. Once he's familiar with the place, you can let him go. Of course, if you don't care, then leave him to his own problems. Though, I REALLY want you to accept it. Opposing a Yama to revive someone is a task nobody would like to do. I think you can understand it.

Sign: A certain someone."

... Someone has the power to revive him? What kind of joke is that? But, considering he's here, he guesses he couldn't question it. Though, why? There are better men to do so...

That raises up a new question. "Um... your name is Youmu, right?" He turns back to see the young girl starting to sit the woman up. She nods as an answer. "So... how did I get here again?"

Youmu: "I was cleaning the garden when a fire appeared, and when the fire went away, you were there, with blood on the area of chest of your clothes. Though, you didn't have any wounds, last we checked when we took your stuffs off."

'...I was thinking that I was revived by some Frankenstein way. But that's okay, I guess?' "Did you know who helped me?"

Youmu: "We thought a friend of ours did so. But the hand-writting is foreign to us, and my friend would never fight Yama to revive a stranger."

'Someone knew me... and revived me...'

"We can answer more." Youmu interrupts his thinking. "But let me go and fix up something for us to eat. It's around noon here."

He nods. But when Youmu's about to leave, he calls back: "Wait, how long have I been out?"

"About... over half a day. I found you when it's sunset here."

* * *

**I'm ending here a bit. Don't want to ruin surprise for you all.**

**Yep, I'm going to revive and teleport some memorable characters from MW trilogy into Gensokyo. Prepare to see your favorite characters from MW interacting with a place where everything is possible.**

**Though, I will say there will be OOC moments due to how I write. Forgive me for that, I am not a good writer myself, but I will try my best.**

**I WON'T abandon any of my stories, so all it needs is time for the new chapter to come out.**

**That's it, for now. I will see you all in the future! And leave a review if you want to see who should be appeared in which places. I will consider it to happen. (Yep, I DID receive requests and make it happen. That certain someone is me.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter 2 immediately, before it will be a bit slower. It's to make something clear.**

**To Derago first: I will promise I won't abandon the story, but I won't promise I will update it frequently. Time is not something I have plenty of, and there are stories waiting for me to update.**

**To Guest: Believe it or not, I'm still writing the next chapter of 'that story'. But I'm still not able to somehow make it... not cringy to read. Not even myself could re-read it, the owner of the story =.=. So IF you like it... somehow, then thanks. But... I might have to take it down and rewrite the whole thing. Not very sure to even myself. Also, thanks for the other compliments.**

**So with that out of the way, here's the main part!**

* * *

"Then, is there a chance I could return to the battlefield?" Ghost asks, hoping he could get out of here as soon as possible so that he could kill that man, or at least help his comrades doing so.

Youmu considers how to answer him... then she says: "I'm sorry. I hope there's a chance for you, but if the letter is true... even if we want and we can, it would upset a lot of people that we don't want to oppose against."

Ghost saw that coming, but he refuses to submit to it. "For my comrades, I could do..."

"That's not what I meant." The young girl interrupts him. "It's not about your will or strength... Please, sit down and look after Lady Yuyuko for me when I make some food." The girl heads to the kitchen, leaving the revived soldier and a whining lady behind.

Ghost sighs and sits right next to the lady. 'Just my luck. I can't just rush out there, this is an alien and possibly dangerous place, if that girl has a sword to protect her lady and herself. I have my guns, but with no ammo, and yet my knife is still in good condition. Just what did this person want to me when he revived me? Just for some twisted sense of humor?'

A hand suddenly waves before his face gaining his attention. He turns right to see the lady being recovered from that self-flash. The lady tilts her head and asks: "Who are you, mister?"

...Didn't both of them find me?

Then she exclaims, a bit too cheerfully: "Oh right! You were the man with that mask and glasses!"

Either she's pretending to be dumb, or she truly is dumb.

She then whines: "Why didn't you carry any food with you? All I find was those cans, and all they did was blowing smoke to my face and blinding and deafening me!"

Wait, she thought those two were canned drink and food... to be fair, they look like ones, but there's a warning on the smoke... that's written in English. Silly him.

It would be unwise to be mean to the host, though. "I'm sorry, Madam. I was in a short fight, so there's no need to bring food with me. But don't worry, the Youmu girl is preparing some now."

And that's all it takes for the woman to be cheerful again. "Really? Yay!"

... 'That is an one eighty there.' That's all Ghost could think of.

"By the way." Yuyuko changes the subject. "We haven't introduced to each other. My name is Saigyouji Yuyuko, and I'm the owner of this place. What's yours?"

... Youmu is having a hard time if this one is the owner. "I am Simon Riley, callsign Ghost. You can call me whatever you want."

Yuyuko tilts her head. "Ghost? Why do you have that name, mister Riley?"

Ghost: "Oh, it's because of the mask."

Yuyuko: "Oh that's right. I thought it's because you are a ghost like us."

Ghost chuckles. "Maybe that's a literal name when I have..." Then he gets the words through his head. "What do you mean by 'like us'?"

Yuyuko giggles. Then, white balls start floating around her, making Ghost back off in surprise. "Well, it's because we're ghosts. In literal senses."

The soldier instinctly grabs the knife. Is that woman trying to trick him? A ghost, she said? Even if that's the truth, then that means he's in Hell! What kind of person revived him and then just threw him right where a dead person should be?

Noticing Ghost tenses up, Yuyuko assures him: "Don't worry, I am not going to hurt you. We accepted the plead..."

"If you are a ghost..." Ghost speaks out his thinking. "Then that means we're in Hell..."

"Oh, no. We are not in Hell." That confuses him. "This place is Hakugyokurou, a shrine in Netherworld."

"...First, I'm not going to remember that name. Second, wasn't Netherworld as bad as Hell?"

"The Outside World must have lost a lot of cultures if you think like that." Youmu comes in with a plate in her hand and... another big white ball having one on its head, both filled with food. A little silence as the plates are placed on the table, then a second later Yuyuko basically inhales, not eats, as much food as she can.

Ghost looks at the woman in disbelief, then turns to Youmu. "Mind elaborate why she called you and herself ghosts?"

The young girl points to the white ball floating next to her. "That's because we are really ones. Well, i am a half ghost Youkai, while lady Yuyuko is fully one."

Ghost briefly looks at the woman, who is inhaling food. Then he asks: "Youkai... what does that mean?"

Youmu: "I guess I could say Youkai are supernatural creatures. Anything that lives long enough or has gone through some special events can turn into one."

Ghost: "... So if I die and get revived... I am a Youkai now?"

Youmu: "You are still human. There are no changes on your body."

Ghost: "Physically or mentally?"

Youmu: "Depends. If you lose your head but you survive, it means you have turned into a Rokurokubi. Or..."

Ghost interrupts her: "I think I get the picture. Thanks." Then he smacks his hand to his face. "Now I know why I'm being here instead of any other places."

Youmu tilts her head curiously. "And that is..."

Ghost: "Right, you didn't know my name yet. Simon Riley, or Ghost in battlefield."

Youmu takes the introduction... and giggles. "How irony."

Ghost: "It is. Anyway, could it be possible that other ghosts live here?"

Youmu: "This place is for sightseeing, not for living. But it's common to see another ghosts around here."

Ghost: "I see. And... about my weapons. Did you pull out all bullets?"

Youmu shakes her head. "That was what we planned to do, but it has no bullets from the beginning. But it's for the best. The Maiden of Hakurei wouldn't like a person with a gun going around and killing people."

Ghost raises an eyebrow. "I'm a soldier."

Youmu: "That doesn't stop you from shooting people."

Ghost: "...point taken. But then, the guns are useless now."

Youmu: "Unless you use Danmaku. *Sigh* Lady Yuyuko, why?"

"But food made by Youmu is delicious!" Ghost turns to his right to see the owner of the place munching food with a happy expression. He looks at the table and gasps in surprise: ALL THE FOOD IS GONE! "Do we have more?" YOU JUST... ATE THEM, AND YOU WANT MORE?

Youmu sighs again. "I made them for our guest too... sorry about this, Ghost."

Ghost waves his hand nonchalantly. "It's fine, I'm not hungry anyway."

Youmu nods apologetically. "Thanks. I'm heading out again, you can come with me while I explain things to you."

'Now that would be nice.' "Thank you. But... I would like to have my suit back. I feel a little exposed in this."

* * *

'Flashlight, radio, watch... some of them are burnt a bit, but still usable."

Ghost, in his default outfit, walks with Youmu out of the shrine after saying their goodbyes to the owner, who just slept after being full of food. He's checking the equipments for the last time.

"So where are we heading to first?"

"Maybe we're getting to Alice to fix the burn on your outfit first. Then to the human village..."

"There is a human village?"

"It's not recent, mind you. It existed from the beginning along with Youkai."

"Oh...okay... So about being isolated..."

"We're in Gensokyo, a place isolated from Japan and the world. Since people from Outside World have stopped believing and fear Youkai, their lives are being in danger. This place is for that reason."

"Then a human like me shouldn't be here..."

"Don't worry. It's not that dangerous with the Spell Card Rules. It's for people who don't have much of physical resistance to stand a chance against the stronger Youkai."

"But if the others could still kill me..."

"Don't worry much. That sounds problematic, but with a skilled soldier like you, you could work something out."

"I... guess so. By the way, what is Danmaku?"

*SHIIIING!* Youmu draws her sword out with fast pace, with surprises Ghost, and a Danmaku wave energy flies off and hits the wall nearby, causing an explosion.

Ghost stares blankly at the damage. It's worse than when you throw a bomb into the wall! "You said... it's for us to fight back...all Youkai uses this?"

Youmu sheathes the sword back. "It's not as deadly as you thought. Yes, it explodes, but it's not lethal. Of course, if the opponents really desire to..."

"... Can I block it?"

"I suggest to dodge. That's most of us would do."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Maybe during the trip you will find out more. Oh right, hold my shoulders."

Ghost is a bit dumbfounded. "Why?"

"You want to fall?" Immediately after that Ghost loses the steps...

And now he finds himself free-falling to his death. After being burnt, he's not surprised that he's going to die again. 'Great. I should have taken her advice.'

Then, someone grabs him and he stops falling. He turns to see Youmu floating in the air, with no support. "I should have warned you earlier that Netherworld is up on the sky."

"At least you saved me, so thanks. But... is that because you are a ghost that you can fly?"

She shakes her head. "No. Once you're familiar with this place, you will see that most of us will travel by this way. Even some human could."

Ghost sighs. "Magic. I don't know if I could comprehend that."

"At least it will keep you safe... you didn't look so spooked."

"I have trained with SAS members before. Free-falling is not something new to me."

Youmu raises her eyebrow. "You don't have anything to stop your fall just now."

"I died, remember?" They then land on the ground, and apparently they're inside of a forest. "Where are we?"

"Forest of Magic. Two of my friends live here, one being Alice."

"People live in this place?"

"Only those two. But the reason for the others not living here is because, this place is very dangerous for those who are not familiar with magic. We should move fast."

Ghost, obviously not wanting to face any unnecessary dangers, nods as he follows the young girl. During the walk, he asks: "So those two are Youkai as well?"

"*Head shake* Not both. Alice is a Mage Youkai, while Marisa is a human who can use magic in ridiculous level."

"How ridiculous? Like your performance back then."

"Worse." That makes him shiver. Worse? That kind of bomb is not enough?

"But don't worry. They won't hurt you... unless you give them a reason to."

*BOOOOOOOOOM!* Both of them turn to the source, and see a plliar of smoke flying up. Youmu sighs. "Typical Marisa."

Ghost blinks. "Wait, you mean that happened frequently?"

The girl nods. "Yes. Marisa likes to experiment... by the way, always keep an eye on her. She intends to 'borrow everyone's things until she dies'."

"...That's stealing."

"Yeah, we all know. But it's a fair game here, so it's not too much of a problem."

Ghost looks at the smoke again. "Should we go there first? To make sure she's fine?"

Youmu: "To be honest, I don't want to. But you do need to know who's friend and who's foe."

More walking, and they reach the destination. Ghost is a bit of surprised after looking at the house. He was expecting it to be made of wood, but he is looking at a design of the old Western house. He asks Youmu: "Marisa is from Western?"

Youmu shakes her head. "I don't know, but definitely not from there. This is not her original house. She lived in the human village before moving to here."

"Ah, I see." He then looks at the smoke coming out of the house. "We should head in and take her out now. Those smoke could suffocate her."

Youmu: "She's very strong, those smokes are nothing to her. But I agree with you." The two move to the door, and she reaches to the doorknob... only to pull out immediately. "Hot."

Ghost: "Then we just have to..." Something is slamming into the door, forcing the two to stand back and prepare their sword and knife. A few more slams and the door is kicked open, the frames flying off as well. Then, someone is carrying the witch out of the house. Based on the person's outfit, it looks like a soldier... that Ghost knows.

"Damn you Marisa! I told you it's a bad idea!" The person then lets the witch lie on the ground once they're in the safe distance.

"Hey, that's why we're experimenting!" The witch retorts back. Then she notices Youmu standing there. "Hey Youmu! You saw the explosion?"

Youmu sighs and releases the grip on her weapon. "I'm sure everyone here has already familiar with your working already."

The person looks at the girl first. "So you are this crazy witch's friend." Then he turns to Ghost... and his eyes widen. "GHOST? YOU ARE HERE TOO?"

And all Ghost could do in his surprise was to shout out his comrade's name: "ROACH? YOU TOO?"

* * *

**Chapter 2 end!**

**Yeah XD Ghost in a place filled with ghosts. That's why.**

**And because of that, you might understand why Roach was with Marisa. I won't spell it out loud in this chapter.**

**Yeah, I'm not letting them using real bullets. I let them hold their guns because the ammo could be replaced with Danmaku, one way or the other, in the future.**

**That's it, for now. I will see you... in a month or so. Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Took a little while, sorry for the waiting. Anyway, for the reviews:**

**To Derago: Don't worry, I'm not offended. I do feel a little frustration when some of my favorite fics suddenly stopped or just deleted.**

**About the Jizu... thanks for reminder, and I have added her in the story, just you see.**

**To crazetigerz: Thanks for your compliments.**

**To InDeathAtonement: Thanks for your compliments. And here is it, chapter 3 in motion!**

* * *

'You... bastard...' That's the single line crossing his mind, when he felt the hole digging through his chest. A bullet has made its way through him, sending immeasurable pain through the whole body, stopping his mind from sending signals for any actions. There's no emotion there, when he was pushed to the ground, and he saw Ghost trying to kill the General, but ended up being shot first. Then, he was pulled up, and thrown into a ground further from there, and Ghost was followed as well. Then, those soldiers poured gasoline on them, and Shepherd started the fire with its cigar. In the last moment, he saw the General walking away with the DSM in his hand.

'You... are not getting away...'

'Soap...Price...make him pay for what he has done to us...'

'...'

'If you can't... I WILL!'

* * *

"DAMN YOU!" Roach gets up immediately after not feeling the pain, and finding a new energy inside of him. That damn bastard caused his teammates' deaths, and he's going to kill him! "SHEPHERD! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU!"

"Mister! Don't get up so fast like that!" He immediately turns to his right, to see a young girl with black hair tied in two long braids, brown eyes. She's wearing a long grey dress with a line of red buttons on the front, a red scarf covering her left shoulder, and a conical straw hat. She's kneeling next to him, with his weapons laying next to her but out of his reach. "You were just nearly got killed."

Hearing the last word, he immediately reaches his hand to where he thought he got shot. However, there's no hole there, and the pain... his clothes are not burnt either. Though, that doesn't matter more than what he just shouted. He asks the girl: "Where are they? Shepherd's soldiers and the Terrorists?"

"Sir, you must calm down first." The girl makes the hand gestures, but Roach doesn't like it. "You are angry, but read this first." She then gives him a piece of paper...

"Sorry, not now. I have to... GHOST!" He turns to his left, but he couldn't see the body of said person. He turns back and asks the girl: "Miss, you saw someone next to me?"

"Sir, I told you to read this first." This time the girl adds heavy tone in the tone, causing him to stop his questioning. He looks down at the paper, reaches for it and reads:

"To Roach.

If you're seeing this, then Narumi must have healed you. I have to inform that you are dead. At least, in the Outside World. I have to, in the best way I can say, screw with the Cycle of Life to bring you back. But, I couldn't let you return since it could cause major manipulations in the World Pro, so I have to send you here, in Gensokyo. If you have questions, ask Narumi, but don't interrogate her like a criminal.

And don't worry, the war is over. Shepherd is dead, Makarov is killed as well. The world has regained its peace... not for long before another terrorist arises like any other times. Also, I have revived some of your comrades and their comrades as well. Including Ghost. They're somewhere in this world, you can try to find them.

This world doesn't run like the one you know. There are some rules you must follow, if you don't want to get killed again. Politics doesn't matter here... outside of the human village.

Good luck. Live your new life well.

Sign: A certain someone."

There's also a Japanese paragraph below, but he can't read it.

On one side, he's satisfied. That damn betrayer is dead, one less problem for the world. But... he is dead as well...But he is revived, along with a few more. And he can't return...

"Mister." He turns to the girl, whose expression has softened. "Let me lead you to a friend of mine here. Forest of Magic is not very friendly towards human."

... He's having questions about what she's saying, but hearing 'not very friendly' means that he could still be in danger. He nods then reaches his hands towards his guns, which doesn't make the girl stop him. He checks both guns only to find out they're empty. One of them is his USP 45, and the other is AK47 with Grenade Launcher.

He asks the guns: "Miss, where is their ammo?"

The girl tilts her head. "Ammo? I didn't do anything to them. It just happened to lay next to you, but I have to move them before I healed you."

...One, the guns are useless at the moment. Two: "A bullet wound and fire burnt. That kinds of wounds aren't easily fixed."

She smiles. "Nothing is impossible with magic."

Yep, that word again. Magic. Is he revived in a crazy world? Though, he decides not to question that. Instead, he stands up, straps the weapons on him, and swats the dirt out of his outfit. "If you say this place is dangerous, then we should go now."

* * *

Following the girl, he reorders his thoughts. He was revived, thanks to someone who he definitely didn't know, but he is in a different world. At least his world is saved. Soap and Price probably did it, those guys can do impossible things. Some of his comrades are here as well, but they could be in danger. He needs to find them fast.

Also, human village... does that mean... he asks the girl: "Your name is Narumi, right?" She nods. "Did you read the letter?"

"I can't read the first half. But if you know my name, then it should have written it out. Though, the later one gave me enough details about you. You are a soldier, right?" He nods. "In a war?" Same answer. "Got shot by your own ally? Left for death? World was in danger?" All ends up with the nods. "The person wrote that I should lead you to Marisa, as 'those two are alike'."

Alike? "What did that mean?"

"Well, if you meet her, we can find it out."

"Okay then... magic. They are real?"

"I heard that you don't believe in it anymore, right?"

"Considering they are fictional..."

"Then you are wrong. Magic is real, but since you human don't believe anymore, magic nearly went extinct. Gensokyo is where most of magic have left. Though, there are cases when people outside could still do magic."

'That's something to remember.' "So it seems... You said 'you human', and when I read, there's a human village...are there another intelligent race? No offense."

She tilts her head in confusion. "You mean Youkai?"

"... I don't know that term... come to think of it, where is Gensokyo?"

"An isolated part of Japan. You can't find it by normal means."

"...Carry on."

"About Youkai... you could say they could be anything. Like myself. I was a statue of Jizu, but through years of staying in this forest I have turned into a Youkai."

"..." He can't respond. He doesn't know what to say. This is more complicated than he thought. He has heard of strange cultures from Third World countries, or even the communities hidden in the dark corners of large cities. But, to hear about actual magic...

"The letter said you will be confused. Seems like he's right." That snaps him out of his daze. "Here we are mister. Marisa's place."

... "Are you sure? I mean, this one looks..."

"Wild?"

"No. Western."

"Ah, that's right. This was here before Marisa resided here. It's not hers at the beginning."

"It was abandoned?"

"Could be." The girl then walks away. "I think it's enough. Good luck living here and finding your friends soon."

Roach waves goodbye, but before she goes out of sight, he calls her back: "Hey! I forgot to introduce myself!"

The girl giggles back. "Don't worry, I have known it, Roach. By the way, I do know that's your nickname, so I won't laugh." Then the Jizu disappears into the deeper part of the Forest.

"... That's... interesting." That's all he can say. Seems like he gets himself into some kind of fantasy world... like a game that one guy in TF141 keeps playing during his free time. What is it? Something Online, with those weird cartoon-looking images, and... too many girls... "*Shudder* Better not thinking anymore."

Walking up to the house, he observes the tree vines running on the walls, before knocking on the door. Something falls and causes crashing sound, followed by footsteps... then the door opens, revealing its owner. "Hello! Want to buy something from my shop?"

Top to toes... he could just call her 'a blonde maid' to make it simple. But, considering he knows her name: "Hello miss Marisa. My name is Garry, and I was led here by a girl named Narumi."

"Oh, her? Why, you were lost or something?"

"...Something like that. I was here not long ago. Reasons... I don't want to talk."

"Hm...Well then, just come in. Maybe you can find something you like. You have to pay if you want it though."

"Noted."

Upon walking inside, Marisa closes the door and walks to one of the bookshelves. Roach looks around to see books. A lot of books on shelves. And bottles of chemical with various color, none has labels which concerns him a little. There's a ladder leaning on one shelf...

"SO!' Marisa starts. "Garry, isn't it? Why did you head to me instead of the human village?"

"A letter told Narumi to guild me to you. I don't know why, since it's written in your language."

"And yet you're speaking Japanese?"

"... I am? I thought you could speak English?"

"Hm. Seems like that woman's doings then." Who? "Anyway, I sell stuffs here. Magical ones. No books, sorry."

He picks up a book, and ends up putting it down immediately when he notices how it's written. "So you are a witch then. I doubt there's a book I could read here."

"Who knows? I borrowed a lot from Patchouli's Library. There could be some you could read. And I would like to be called a magician." Then she finds out what she needs, and she walks to a... boiling... cauldron. Next to it, various types of... mushrooms are laying around on a table, being cut, chopped, or whole. Some chemical bottles are next to them as well.

"Um...miss Marisa...what are you doing?"

"Oh? Just my work everyday. Don't worry, it's safe."

'That color of liquid is screaming the opposite!' Roach mentally shouts. He's not trusting that looking at all, not after he has seen what happened if combining Mentos and Coke. That thing looks worse than that!

She then pours some more ingredients into the cauldron, causing whatever in it to boil even more violently. "Marisa..."

"It's fine, it's fine! I do this all the times!" Marisa just laughs it off.

"Okay, seriously. I don't know you, but I'm feeling that's a bad idea..."

"Yeah! You don't know me, so you won't know what I'm capable of! So just let me..." The cauldron suddenly shakes up.

'NOPE! NOT GONNA LET HER FINISH THAT!' Grabbing her around the waist, he dives with her behind a table. She tries to pry herself off him, but he's not taking the risk. And then...

* * *

Present

"That's pretty much what happened before the explosion."

"I feel you, Roach. That lady back then opened Flashbang and Smoke Grenade right in front of her face."

The two TF141 soldiers decide to help the girls fixing the house up, by letting the smoke off and reordering everything that's blasted off its original positions. They even try to throw the chemical away, but Marisa manages to gather them before they could do so.

"By the way, Ghost. Why was I in that forest instead of being with you?"

Ghost: "Um... you're not going to believe it, but it seems the person who revived us LIKE to teleport into some 'coincident' places. I was dropped into a place of ghosts. Figure out why by yourself."

Roach stares at him blankly. "Really? If that's the truth, then that girl is a roach Youkai?"

"I AM HUMAN!" From a corner shouts out Marisa in utter disbelief that they would think her as one.

Ghost: "Well that one's out. Could it be anything else?"

Roach: "Let's see... what would you think of a roach?"

Ghost: "Dirty. Sneaky. Get into everything. Hard to die..."

Youmu: "Sounds like you alright, Marisa."

Marisa smiles brightly for that: "Yeah, I won't deny that."

Roach groans: "I'm nothing like that. I hope Narumi didn't see me that way."

Ghost: "I doubt that. Anyway, since we know Marisa now, once we're done here, we're heading to another person's home for some clothes."

Roach: "But our clothes..."

Ghost: "We're not going to return, so we better have extra stuffs to change... and try to find a job as well."

Roach: "...You have a point. So, that person's a tailor?"

"She's a doll-maker." Youmu puts a stack of books on a table. "But she makes clothes to sell. We can borrow some from her and pay later."

Marisa: "I'm not sure if Alice would like to see them. Remember the last man trying to flirt with her?"

Youmu nods. "He ends up getting kicked... to the face."

For a moment both of the men cringe when they hear the verb, then sigh in relief. Youmu giggles. "Sorry you two. Just messed with you a bit."

Ghost: "Yeah... we better prepare ourselves."

Roach: "Hope we're not facing the same fate."

Then, their radios pick up signals. Both of them immediately drop what they're doing, as Ghost pulls his own out and starts fixing the signal while speaking: "This is Lieutenant Simon Riley of Task Force 141. Over." More statics. More fixings. "This is Ghost, come in!"

"G...is that... where..." The radio starts catching signals, causing Ghost to pause a bit, before fixing the signal slowly. "...Ghost, where are you?"

When the voice's clear enough, they recognize who's talking to them. Roach immediately says the name of the caller: "**Soap?**"

"Roach too? You two are revived..."

Ghost nods. "We are. Where are you?"

"At a person's home named Alice. I'm planning to head out to find you..."

Roach interrupts: "Stay there, Soap. We're heading there too. We're helping this person first before going, so wait for a bit."

"Are you in trouble?"

Ghost: "You see the smoke?"

"I doubt there's a person not seeing that. Except they're sleeping for some reasons."

"Night Youkai, maybe." Marisa says from the background.

Ghost and Roach nod, and the former says: "We're finishing soon. Meet you there ASAP."

"Will wait. And I'm glad you two are here."

Roach: "Us too." The call then stops.

Marisa walks to them and asks in wonder: "What is that?"

Ghost: "A hand radio. We can talk to each other, but in a ranged area."

Roach: "Doubt this place has one."

Marisa disagrees: "There's a shop, owned by my friend, that sells Outsiders' stuffs. If necessary, we can head there."

Ghost: "Thanks. But we need to meet our friend first. And we have a lot to catch up."

* * *

**Chapter 3 end!**

**I hope you could see that coming. A little check about roach, and it IS really Marisa in a way XD.**

**SO, with that, I will end this chapter. Soap in Alice's place, try to guess why. See you all in the next chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is out! Time to answer review(s):**

**To Derago: Thanks for the reminder. Roach could have wandered into someone problematic (like Rumia or so, but she couldn't really give much troubles to him).**

**With that out of the way, here's the main part of the excitement!**

* * *

"You found your friends, I take it?" Soap turns off his radio and turns to the puppeteer, who's sitting at a table outside of the house reading her grimoire, with her dolls bringing her tea. It has been a day since he arrived at Gensokyo, and the girl was 'nice' enough to let him stay. The reason for the adjective to be in quotation...

The soldier sits down on a chair and one of the dolls brings him a cup of tea. "Luckily, it's the case. And once again, thanks for helping me, even when I gave you troubles..."

* * *

Flashback

"I hope nothing else would happen." Alice mutters to herself while looking at the materials before her. Due to her 'friend' crashing by and screwing up her work, she had to do another trip back to the village and buy new sets of cloth for her work. She sighed as she remembered what exactly happened. "Same old Marisa. Can't have a peaceful day with her." Shanghai pats her head in sympathy. Deciding to put that aside, Alice picks up her needles. "Alright, with all set, let's..."

The plan is stopped again before it even begins, when something crashes into her living room, and the table must have been broken as well, given the sound it makes. From calm to anger, the puppeteer rushes out of her bedroom and heads to where the sound comes from. "For the last time, Marisa, why do you..." Only to stop herself to see that the person crashing in is not the neighbor. Instead, it's a man in a strange black outfit, with short hair running at the middle of his head. She could have looked into more details if she doesn't smell the faint blood coming from him. She can see the man being in pain, but she doesn't know how dangerous the man is. So she takes a few careful steps towards the man, and then turns him so his face faces the ceiling. Only then she finds where the blood is: from the stabbing wound in his stomach.

There's nothing more to observe, as she orders her dolls to immediately bring medical supplies to help him. Dangerous or not, he's dying, and there's no reasons she wouldn't save him. She finds the zipper of the jacket and immediately pulls it, then pulls out the jacket with difficulty due to how heavy it and the man are. With the help of some of her dolls, she manages to get it away, then she opens up the tainted shirt underneath. With that, she can see the wound, though she could see that it has been treated before but reopened now. She has to stop the flow of the blood, so she puts her hands on his wound to keep the pressure on. A few seconds later supplies arrive, and she starts working on closing the wound. Luckily, Marisa gave her some of her successful works, and one of them allows a wound to be closed nearly instantly. She uses that on the wound, and lets the medicine do its work. Once the wound is closed, she looks at the man's face, to see his expression being softened.

Feeling the pain slowly goes away, Soap opens his eyes and grunts: "Urgh, I thought that was the end of me. Price, get me the weapons. We need to..."

There is one unfortunate: Due to the pain in the stabbing wound, he has ignored the pain in his head that made him able to speak Japanese. And because of that, Alice understands the words, and she immediately orders many of her dolls to point their spears right at Soap's face, causing him to nearly flinch in surprise. "Glad you feel better." Soap only dares to move his eyes to see a girl with blond hair and... gold eyes? "But I fear that your words give me a little concern about my own safety. So, if you don't want to get stabbed again, you better listen to me."

Given how old she looks, he could have laughed it off and just swatted the dolls away, if those spears aren't real. The reflections of him on the weapons pretty tell him that they're deadly. Gulping once, he replies: "Okay, little girl. I don't know why you are here, but we're in the middle of a fight here. Might as well..."

Alice interrupts: "There's no fights around here. Not before you arrived, and not now."

Soap blinks. No fights? There is a war out there, and she said there's no fights. "Okay girl, you're making no sense. There's a terrorist we're planning to kill, and..."

"That person is not in Gensokyo." Another interruption. Then one of her dolls floats to her, much to Soap's surprise, and gives her a brown envelope and a piece of paper. She starts reading the paper first, then she opens the envelope to reveal a stack of money in it. Soap decides to just lie there, waiting for the girl's next moves...

Then, with a nod of her head, the dolls start floating away, with the girl now kneels down to him. "Sorry about that mister Soap. I can't be sure if you're good guy or no."

"Um..." That's all he can say for now. Then, he slowly sits up, which doesn't make the girl startle, and looks down at his wound. "Wait... how?"

"I healed you." Soap turns to her. "Let's head outside. The living room's trashed, thanks to your fall."

And with that he looks around the room he and the girl are in and sees what the damage is. "I... fell in here?"

"Not your fault." It's only Alice's reply, before she opens the door and heads out. Quickly regaining his focus, he walks out of the house...

And he sees the girl already sitting at a table recently prepared by the dolls. Alice invites him to an empty seat. "Please sit down. We have much to talk."

He wants to do so, but he's not in the right mood to do it. "Sorry, but I have to keep our talk short. I need to find..."

"A person that's killed already." Alice interrupts. "Your task is completed by your comrades. Sit down and read this paper."

Reluctantly following the girl's order, he receives the paper and starts reading... ignoring the upper half, since it's in some language he doesn't understand.

"To Soap,

Sorry to inform you this, but... you are dead. On that table. Price and Yuri tried to save you but failed.

You're not in Hell, if you're wondering. I have pulled you and some of your comrades out of Death's hands and put you in this new world. About this world, ask Alice.

I have placed two weapons next to you: RSASS with Hybrid Sight, and the M1911 Price gave you after you died. But, I have retracted all of your ammo, and replaced your lethal grenades into Flashbang and 9-Bang. I have to ask you to find someone who could make Danmaku bullets to give you some to protect yourself and your friends.

And yes, I did revive your friends as well. BUT, they won't appear at the same time as you do. It will take time to find them, but it will be worth.

Also the war is over. Price has ended it. He's the hero. Unfortunately Yuri is dead... but that's not something to worry about much.

For now, please enjoy the new life I gave you.

Sign: A certain someone."

"What?" That's all he could say. He died? Then how did he...

"It would be strange for people to suddenly be revived." Alice comments. "It would be reincarnation, but even that's rare as well." Then a couple of dolls float out and brings Soap his weapons. "That's yours?"

"Yes, before I died." He starts checking on the guns, and true to the message, all bullets are gone. "Why would that person give me unloaded weapons?"

"Perhaps that person doesn't want you to go kill people. At least, senselessly." Alice takes the cup of tea Shanghai just pours for her. "Gensokyo has been peaceful for a while... not counting the incidents that the residents here made through time."

"Incidents? Is that why we're here?"

"I don't think so. Perhaps you will be involved, but not very soon." She takes a small sip before continuing: "I suppose you don't know what Gensokyo is, right?"

He shakes his head upon hearing an unfamiliar name. "Never heard of that before."

"Because it's well-hidden from the Outside World's eyes. This world is for Youkai to survive, since you have forgotten about them."

"Youkai?" Another unfamiliar word. Then he remembers: "Wait, if you're hidden, how come do you speak English?"

The girl blinks. "You're speaking in Japanese."

"I am?" How come didn't he notice that he's speaking Japanese? And when was he able to do so?

Seeing the man's surprised face, Alice guesses: "Maybe that person did something on you, or the creator of this place did so. I doubt the later one to happen."

"So we're in Japan?" Why would a person send him that far away?

"Yes... Japan of the past... Soap, that's your nickname, right?"

... Of all things. "John Mactavish, or Soap if you want to call me."

"It's because the person only wrote Soap as your name, but he did explain that he couldn't write your full name in Japanese."

"Yeah, I doubt he can... Well, since I have trashed your house, how can I pay back?"

"It's only the living room... but you can fix the room with my dolls."

"The cost would be..."

"That person has said his apology and given the necessary money, so I don't bother. And I have some extra materials to fix the place, considering many have done worse to my house."

... "First, it could be worse? Second, no offense, but why do you think your dolls can help?"

"This house was built by me and my dolls." The Captain of TF141 looks at the house up and down, utterly disbelieved that to happen. "It's magic."

That explains everything, and nothing at the same time. "Magic?"

"Yes, magic. Don't tell me you haven't heard of that before?"

"Through fictions, yes."

"Magic has been lost outside. That's why this place exists."

"Ah..." He understands just a little bit. "So, all types of magic are here?"

"Mostly related to East. West... maybe Remilia is the closest thing. And the Moon Rabbits."

That nearly makes Soap choke in his own breath. "Wait, Moon Rabbits? There are actually real ones?"

"I have seen only one, but there is a community of Moon Rabbits and Lunarians on the moon."

"We found nothing when we reached the Moon... wait, could it be... no, it can't be right."

That mumbling in the air catches Alice's interest. "What could what be?"

"It could be the government hiding from us, but I doubt ALL nations would hide something like that."

"Lunarians want to keep their secrets for themselves..." She then stands up and starts heading in. "Maybe you should start now. I have some clothes to make for sell, and Marisa and your interruptions have pushed my plan back."

Soap scratches his head apologetically. "Sorry about that."

* * *

Moment before the explosion

"Done." It takes longer than he thought it could be, but it's all set. Alice's living room has reverted to its normal state like nothing happened. The owner has showed him a guest room to rest, and he really appreciated that.

"At least you have fixed your mistakes, unlike a certain someone." Still same old Alice.

Soap wipes the sweat on his head away. "Your dolls sure helped much. But won't that consume your energy?" During the time he worked, Alice has explained bits after bits about how Gensokyo works.

"Don't worry. This is nothing." Then an explosion sound occurs, making the two turn to see a pillar of smoke coming up. "Same old day."

"Crazy things happen... sound like the outside world but more extreme." Soap speaks to himself... and then the radio catches up some signals...

* * *

Present

"It's nothing. That person has a good reason to do so." Taking another sip, she walks back in the house. "I guess I will have to prepare some more food. You want to come in?"

"Maybe I will wait here." The puppeteer nods and leaves the soldier alone. The Captain then looks at the direction where the explosion has occurred. "Ghost, Roach... Thanks to him you are here..."

* * *

Returning to Ghost's group

"Your Captain is there?" Youmu asks during the trip to Alice's house.

Ghost answers: "Yes, he is. And he's one of the very few we can trust. Unlike that bastard who killed us."

Roach: "At least he's dead now. One less problem for the world."

Marisa: "If you hate him that much, why do you even follow him in the first place?"

Ghost explains: "We don't exactly hate him for his desire: to save the world and avenge his fallen soldiers. But his method of doing so is what we despite the most."

Youmu nods. "Backstabbing a person you work with is not a good way to gain allies. At least Marisa here doesn't make it personal."

"Hey! Since when did I back-stab someone?" The Ordinary Magician immediately retorts.

"How about when you tried to push the fairies to us while you deal with the incident by yourself?" That causes her to shut up, since she couldn't give out a proper counter.

Ghost: "You said it like incidents are normal here?"

Youmu: "They are. But, not all of them were dangerous, so we just solved them and things just returned to normal... at least to Gensokyo's standards."

Roach pats one of his pockets to feel the empty magazine. "I feel a bit naked without the ammo..."

Ghost: "I think that person has good intentions. So there's nothing to worry... yet."

After a while, they reach to Alice's house, and they see Soap walking towards them. Immediately Ghost and Roach rush to their captain with their grateful smiles on their faces. Soap is smiling as well, he has been missing his best buddies since that day. "Roach, Ghost! It's too long after we last met!"

Ghost: "We never thought that we could meet each other again!"

Roach follows: "But we're here now! And Shepherd is no longer the world's problems!"

Soap nods. "I know. I personally killed him." He then notices Youmu and Marisa, and he asks the duo: "Mind introduce me to them?"

Ghost nods and gestures the girls to come near. "Girls, this is Captain John Mactavish, or Soap as his alias. Soap, the girl with the sword is Youmu, a half ghost. And the other is Marisa, a magician."

Both sides bow to greet each other, then Soap comments: "You're Marisa, huh? Alice is still a little bit angry at you for your crash yesterday."

Marisa scratches her head. "Oh come on, that's just an accident... and why did she tell you that?"

Soap: "That person who revived us dropped me right into her living room, breaking the table in process."

Marisa: "Wow, that's not a good impression."

Soap: "At least she's not that angry... Ghost, Roach, should we head out to find our friends?"

Ghost tells his plan: "Actually, I'm thinking of borrowing some of the girl's outfits. She does make some male clothes to sell, so we figure we could rent some and then pay later."

"There's no need." Some of the dolls float to them with some packs of clothes in their hands, as the owner speaks: "The paper has told me about that problem. The money he gave me was quite a fortune."

Marisa just pouts. "Lucky you." Alice doesn't comment on that.

Soap takes one set from a doll. "Thanks for your hospitality. May I ask to use the guest room to change?"

Alice moves her head slightly and points to where the guest room is. "Just go in. I don't mind."

* * *

During the change

Soap laughs when Ghost told him about Yuyuko's 'friendly fire'. "Really? Popping a Smoke Grenade and a Flashbang right in front of her face? If that doesn't give her permanent tinnitus, then she's lucky."

Roach: "She's a ghost, so I don't think it's the case. Still, it's funny to hear that."

Ghost changes the subject a bit: "How did you kill Shepherd?"

Soap: "A knife to the eye. But I was stabbed just before that, and barely got out alive with Price and Nikolai's help... I hope they're still okay..."

Roach assures him: "If Makarov is dead, then he must have been succeeded."

Soap: "I hope so... So, did you receive any wounds when you got here?"

Ghost: "I was burnt up. But the fire didn't last long."

Roach: "Definitely gun-wound and fire. But a Jizu saved me."

Soap: "What's a Jizu?"

Roach: "A statue of sort... I think it's about Eastern culture. We can think of that later."

Ghost: "Agreed. We now have a new life and a new place to explode without much troubles. But, we're planning to head to the human village, then to a guy who sells our world's stuffs."

Soap puts on his shirt while asking: "I thought this place is isolated?"

Roach: "That's right, but sometimes things from our world could be leaked here. Not the large ones though, it's like the things we have used and then abandoned."

Soap: "About our weapons having no ammo... do you have any ideas?"

Ghost: "That's what we're going to find out." When they're done, he continues: "Let's not keep the girls waiting. Let's head out."

* * *

**Chapter 4 end!**

**Okay, I was planning to leak out the next character, but seeing how many words this chapter has, I decided to not spoil for one chapter. So please patiently wait for the next one to come out. See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. Got another ideas for new stories and I have to get it out. But like I said, I won't abandon my stories, so don't worry.**

**Let's get to the review first:**

**To Derago: I never plan on the number of chapters for each of my story. Only when I feel the end of it will I make an early announcement on the time it could end. If I do that, it could hinder my imagination.**

**With that of the way, let's continue the story!**

* * *

"So this is the human village..." Soap comments. After about fifteen minutes flying, they have escaped the Forest of Magic. Looking from above, the soldiers can see the gate blocking between them and the entrance to the place. "Seems peaceful enough."

Alice: "On the outside. People might not be very friendly, except for few of them."

Roach: "What's the reason?"

Marisa: "It's about human-youkai relationship. Human here tends to not trust the other type, and most of them have seen first-handed of what youkai would do if provoked."

Soap: "Most of them, or all of them? If it's the later, then I would have been dead already."

Alice: "Don't ask the questions you already have the answers. Let's land down."

The guards on the watchtower notice the girls landing down, with soldiers being held by dolls. One walks out of plain view and calls out: "Halt! What's your business?"

Marisa waves her right hand towards the guy. "Hey Nita! It's me Marisa!"

The said guard sighs. "What do you want this time? Blowing up another corner of the village?"

"HEY! I would never do that!" Earning glares from the girls, she adds: "Most of the time. ANYWAY, I'm giving these guys a tour in the village!"

The guard observes the soldiers, then asks: "Are they human, or youkai?"

"They are from the Outside World!"

"Doesn't mean they're not youkai."

"If they try to hurt you, they would have been crushed by us!"

The guard thinks a bit, then walks back inside to argue with the other guard. Then Nita returns with the gate starts opening. "Get in. Don't cause any troubles."

"No promises!" Earning another glares, Marisa quickly fixes it: "Okay, promise, okay? Jeez, spoilsport..."

"Did this happen every time?" Soap whispers to Alice.

The girl nods. "It would be unusual if there's a day none of the explosions has her involved."

"HEY! That's not true!"

"Considering you blew up your own house, we're not surprised at all." Roach totally agrees, along with Ghost, which makes Marisa fume while walking.

Ghost asks Youmu: "By the way, where should we head to first?"

"Maybe the school. One of our friends has a very important role in protecting the village. We better show you to her first before she could have a reason to murder you all." Seeing that she's earning looks of disbelief from the soldiers, she quickly clarifies: "Sorry, figure of speech! I mean, she would probably beat you up, that's all. She doesn't like killing anyone at all."

Now that makes the soldiers sigh in relief. Alice shakes her head in disapproval: "Sometimes Yuyuko rubs off on you a bit too much." That earns her an embarrassed smile.

Soap decides to return to the subject: "What's she like? Violent or not?"

Marisa: "Quite the opposite. If anything, Keine would like to fix everything with peaceful solutions."

Roach: "But why school though? She works there?"

Alice: "She's the village's guardian, and also the one of the very few teachers in here. Mind you, the village was pulled in here from a long time ago."

Ghost groans. "So she's the only one knowing what to do here?"

Youmu shakes her head. "Not that, but she's capable of teaching the kids. There are people who are more intelligent than the others, but they don't fit the role as someone who could guide the younger ones."

"And I think it's better that way." All turns to Ghost for an explanation. "What? I mean, you forgot how our world was? Freaking news all over the places!"

Soap scolds. "That doesn't mean everywhere is the same."

Marisa actually agrees with Ghost: "I heard that people in the Outside world are bad. You will see similarities in here. That's why I moved out into the forest. Sometimes returning here just for some fun."

Having Shanghai knock lightly on Marisa's head, Alice comments: "Just hope we don't come across Yuuka or so, or we're not going to have fun times."

Roach: "One of the bad guys?"

Youmu: "Girl. And you can say that. Though if you don't provoke her, she won't do... much to you."

Ghost: "Sounds like a good reason to get those Danmaku bullets as soon as possible."

Alice: "If we can get a Kappa to work for that. Never heard of stocking Danmaku before. Oh, here we are."

They have reached the front gate of the school. Upon seeing it, Roach whistles: "Woah. You know, I heard you girls have a lot of good structures in your country, especially wooden ones. Guess those are truth."

Marisa: "We do have our own fashion, you know?" She then looks up to see the sun floating above their head, while being covered mostly by cloud. "By the look of it, she's currently in a class now. We should go somewhere else before returning here."

The soldiers shrug, as Soap asks: "Where can we find a good place for quick cash?"

Youmu points her thumb to a nearby building: "That place is where people giving requests. Let's head in."

* * *

"Um... what's going on here?" Ghost asks out loud.

"No idea." Roach shares his comrade's confusion.

While they're not really hoping the place is 'clean', they're at least expecting everything should be in order. What they're witnessing is like the aftermath of a storm. Many people in old Japanese outfits are lying around while trying to use their arms and legs to cover their own bodies. Marisa, not very surprised about this, walks to one of the counters and asks one of the guys behind it: "Hey, another fight happened?"

"Don't need a second guess. They just tried to pick on an Outsider. Thought the confused guy could be bullied, and oh wrong they are."

Hearing about that, Soap plans to walk to the duo and ask, but Alice stops him. "Could be another outsider. Sometimes outsiders will be stranded in here, unlike you being dragged out of hell."

Marisa continues: "You know where he could be now?"

"Could be anywhere. But just around the school maybe, since I saw him with miss Keine before."

"How does he look like?"

"Green outfit... actually, he doesn't look like a normal villager. I mean, the way he fought, he could be a guard or something."

"Did he have any kinds of weapons on him?"

"Define them." Marisa gestures Roach to come near. The man understands and walks to the counter while showing the AK47. "Hm... not exactly the same, but similar."

Roach asks: "Did he, by any chances, say his name?"

"No. He was asking for some jobs, when those guys *Points at the hurt people* tried to mug him. After the fight he just left."

"Thanks for the info. By the way, I would like to ask if there's anything for us, including that guy as well if he didn't get one, to do."

"Hm... wait a second." He starts checking the papers on his table. "If you're skilled as the guy before, maybe you can do this: Someone is asking to 'deal' with a pack of werewolves at the east of the village. But be careful, it's full moon period tonight, so you might have to be quick. For more details..." He then gives Roach the paper. "Go to this location. The requester will say more about it."

"Hm..." Roach then gives Soap the paper. "You think we can take it?"

"That's our duty, protecting innocents. That one's definitely calling for us. Thanks for that, mister."

"You are welcome. Once you're done, you don't have to return here to collect the money, the requester will give you the reward."

"Thanks." Soap puts the paper in one of his pockets. Then he gazes at the guys. "Should we do something for them?"

"Leave them be." Marisa pulls the two out of the mess. "That's what they get. Now let's get that friend of yours."

* * *

"People here are that desperate?" The man scratches his head in annoyance. "Mugging a guy in a daytime? They picked the wrong person to do so."

"I'm sorry for... the minority's behavior." Keine bows lightly in apology. "It's hard enough to protect them from the Youkai, but what they're doing to each other is beyond my hands."

"It's not your fault, don't worry. Still, I would like to give a word to the people responsible in this village."

"Even with my permission, you can't face them without accommodation. And... you are an Outsider."

"Hell with that! They are responsible for that! We can't just let them do what they want!"

"But still, just lay low for..."

"Miss Keine! Miss Kirisame wants to see you!" One of the children runs into the teacher's room, interrupting the conversation.

"Marisa? Thank you." As the kid leaves, Keine stands up and bows. "Sorry, but one of my friends is here and she wants to talk to me. You are free to go anywhere you want."

"Nah, it's fine. I would have to follow you out anyway."

Nodding, Keine gestures the man to follow her. On the way out the man's greeted by the children, as he gives back a friendly hand wave. Then the duo meets the girl and...

"GRIGGS!" The one with the Mohawk hair shouts next to the black-dress girl. That same Mohawk of his ally before he got the shot through his head...

"SOAP!" The two immediately walk forward and pull themselves into a bro-hug. "Good to see you here! I thought I have to wait for longer time!"

"Me too, mate." They then release each other off. Griggs then notices another soldiers. "That's your new comrades?"

"Yeah. That..." Soap turns back and points to Roach. "is Gary Sanderson, his alias is Roach. The other is Simon Riley, alias Ghost."

Griggs nods and starts hand-shaking the soldiers. "Nice to meet you all. The name's Griggs, First Force Recon of U.S Marine Corps."

Ghost answers back: "Our pleasure. Mind if I ask how long you have been here?"

"About two days, actually."

Roach: "And how did you get here? Hope it's not like Soap."

Griggs turns to Soap, who sighs when remembering about the event. "I got dropped through a girl's house's rooftop and crashed her living room. Luckily I fixed it this morning."

"Man, then we're in the same boat. I dropped through there." Everyone looks at where the Marine points at, to see a spot of the roof being fixed with wood planks. "Fortunately there's no one inside, but miss Keine nearly kicked me flying off the building if I didn't dodge fast enough."

Marisa just smirks as she nudges the embarrassed Keine. "You just had to do so, huh?"

"I thought he's a thief. And it's still full moon period."

Griggs continues: "And she looked a bit different as well. But after that it's okay when she calmed down and heard my story..."

"Wait." Soap interrupts. "You don't have a letter of him sending to you?"

"What letter? Oh, right." The Marine pulls out a paper from his chest pocket. "But it only told me that he pulled me off hell and put me here, and helped me understanding Japanese, and that's it. Anyway, how's General Shepherd? I would like to see him one day."

The TF141 soldiers look at each other uneasily, causing the Marine to ask back: "What's wrong? Did he get into troubles?"

Soap puts his hands on his hip and looks down to the ground for a second, before raising his head to Keine. "Miss, can we put this conversation inside? It's not a good idea for the kids to hear this story."

Keine, seeing the solemn on his face, nods. But she asks Marisa first: "Are there anyone else?"

Marisa: "Youmu is buying some food, and Alice is looking for some potions. They will join us soon."

Keine: "Alright then. Please get inside, everyone."

* * *

After Soap told the ending event of MW2...

"Sh!t. Shepherd... I know he's reckless, but I never thought he could be THAT crazy..."

Soap agrees: "None of us saw that coming. The whole world nearly believed it, except ones directly involved. And the ones who are dead..."

Roach has done inspecting the paper Griggs got. "Okay, this one is a bit too vague. I mean, the ones we got told us enough, but Griggs' is not at the same level. There's no hidden words or anything."

Ghost: "Is it because he has died long ago? That's why he can't retrieve info from the time Zakhaev died till now."

Soap: "Could be... Griggs, what weapons do you have?"

Griggs: "The M249 SAW and an M9. No bullets either."

Roach then reminds his Captain: "Sir, can you get that job paper out?"

Griggs remembers: "Ah right! Damn those guys made me forgot."

Soap pulls out the paper and spreads it on the paper while saying: "Yeah, guess muggers are everywhere." He then summaries the job: "Basically there's a group of wolf-Youkai threatening the east side of the gate. I would like to head in immediately, but our weapons are basically useless now. So we now must find a Kappa or someone who could provide us Danmaku to fight back."

Keine replies: "There's a Kappa warehouse nearby. We could head there first before doing the request."

Soap stands up and plans to walk to the door: "Then that's our next destination. Let's..." Before he is pulled back by Keine. "What is it?"

"Whatever you do, don't kill anyone here. I can stand you fighting, but not spilling blood."

Seeing the dead serious in the teacher's eyes, Soap reassures: "Don't worry. We don't kill people without a good reason. We will promise you to not kill anyone who's not deserved it."

Keine sighs in relief, but still adds: "If you want to kill someone, tell me first so I could arrange something else."

"We will keep that in mind. Everyone, let's roll!"

* * *

**Chapter 5 end!**

**The next one is Griggs. Just finished MWR recently... and HOLY HELL the number of grenades and the insane accuracy in Veteran difficulty! It's like dodging Impossible Spells!**

**See you all in the next chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally able to return to this story! Sorry for the delayed guys!**

**Let's get right into the main chapter!**

* * *

"Youmu is currently returning back to get her mistress some food, and won't join us later." Soap summaries the current situation. "The same with Alice with her clothes."

Ghost: "I'm sure we're currently fine on our own. We're not in Special Forces for nothing, right?"

Roach: "The downside is that we don't really know the threats we're in. Wolves, yes, but werewolves? If they're anywhere at the level of Wolverine..."

Griggs: "Hey, if it's the case, then that side is no longer there for us to save."

Soap: "We save our thoughts for later. We're here."

Reaching the point on the map, the group looks up to see an old wooden warehouse... which looks like it's abandoned for a long time. Soap starts looking over the map again, then asks himself in confusion: "Okay... now what?"

Griggs lightly touches the door, and his glove gets covered by the dust. "I think we're on the right place. How about asking around for more information?"

"Are you trying to find a kappa?" The four turn back to see a silver-haired maid holding a bag of groceries. "Don't bother waiting for them. They go anywhere they want."

Ghost groans. "Great. So we're on a goose chase now? Thank you anyway, miss Maid."

"You're welcome." She then just leaves without another words.

Roach: "So what now? Without those Danmaku things, we cannot..."

"SORRY I'M LATE!" Someone slams into Griggs' back and falls backward to the ground. The group looks at the person, to see a green hat on blue hair, which is a bit weird to them, and the person is a small girl with a HUGE backpack.

Griggs is a bit grimaced looking at the bag, considering he DID train with heavy equipment before, but never with that kind of size. Anyway, he kneels down and offers a hand to her. "Sorry about that. Need a hand, little girl?"

The girl looks up for the soldiers to see her blue eyes focusing on Griggs' face, before taking the hand. "Thank you." After the Marine pulls her up, she pats her clothes to get the dust fly away. "Sorry about your waiting. My name is Kawashiro Nitori, and I'm the kappa you're looking for. Please, come in." The girl then walks towards the door and pushes it open, but then coughs immediately. "Dusts..."

The soldiers say nothing for a moment, then Roach whispers to Ghost: "I hope I'm not the only one to notice there are too many females here, aren't I?"

"Not just you/Same here/On the same side, mate." The other soldiers reply, before they shrug it off and head inside the warehouse...

* * *

'This is not a warehouse...' All of the human think when they see the inside. 'THAT'S A FREAKING BUNKER!'

Pushing stuffs aside, Nitori puts her bag on the free space while searching for something. "I got the request and the necessary payment, so don't worry about it."

Soap immediately asks: "What if we're different people than the ones you're looking for?"

"You're the very few Outsiders who don't look as confused as the rest. Also, the paper told me that you have been sent to people who explained a few details about Gensokyo, so I can tell the moment I see you."

Griggs: "Can we ask how detailed the paper is?"

"Here." Not stopping her finding, Nitori puts the letter down on the table. Soap grabs it and everyone starts reading it:

"To Nitori,

Don't ask how I know you. Anyway, I give you the blueprints and the infinite Danmaku holders for two reasons:

1\. The former is for you to work with, and make them in the future. It will help you somewhat with your projects.

2\. The holders, I want you to give them to a group of soldiers from Outside World (you will know them immediately as they're strangers, and they're friendly so don't worry), who's going to arrive to the warehouse in the human village a few days from now on. They will know the ways to use them.

I'm asking you to do so, since it's a win-win situation: with the blueprints, you can build more of those holders, and you can sell it (but I hope you would sell it to the right people). And to me, the holders will be a great help for these soldiers' self-defense.

For more info, you can ask them directly. And they might ask you something as well, so don't hesitate to answer, because they bare no ill intentions.

Sign: A certain someone

P/S: ONLY that soldier group, and their comrades in the future with them accompanying, would you send those holders to. DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT send to anyone else for free."

"... this is even more vague than mine." Griggs deadpans.

"Tell me about it." Soap then asks Nitori: "How can you even trust this?"

"The blueprints and the money are real. We made a quick set-up based on one of the blueprints, and it's the real deal, so we trust it." Pulling out what's necessary, she puts all of them on the table at once. "Here we go. I don't know how he did that, but stockable Danmaku? Now that would help human being easier to protect themselves."

'...No. We doubt it helps much.' From their views, those are normal magazines, no less than that.

However, when Soap brings one up and looks inside, he sees a faint light of red in it. He picks another, to see various colors in each. "Uhm... I would like to express our thanks. But can you explain why these Danmaku are so colorful?"

Closing her bag, she answers: "Well, you're from Outside World, so you don't know. But, I think you have heard about Spell Card Rules?"

Ghost answers: "Youmu mentioned it, but she hasn't gone into full details."

"Well, the concepts of them are for: the youkais to easily cause disasters, the human to easily resolve the previous, one's full abilities to be denied, and for beauty and thought to be the superior."

"... Beauty... and thought... to be superior?" Roach voices out the soldiers' confusion.

Nitori: "It's like a contest to see who has the best performance, even in fighting and huge conflicts. But that mostly applies to youkai, since most human can't generate a spell card without training. Danmaku, though, it's possible, but it would still drain a lot of person's magic power. With the new blueprints, though, it could help us dealing with that."

...

Griggs concludes: "We have time to learn. Now, let's get our guns loaded, because we have a mission tonight."

"Oorah!" The others mimic the way Marines' cry before starting to load their weapons.

Nitori then looks at the soldiers with huge interest. "So those are guns from Outworld? They look quite different from the ones here."

Soap: "Really? Then why would human still struggle from youkai if they have guns?"

"Those guns can only fire once, and the time to reload one is long."

Ghost: "Yeah, those flintlocks are not ideal to deal with ghosts, or statues in Roach's case."

Roach: "The former, maybe. But a statue turned flesh is not vulnerable to that though."

"Oh? You met Narumi?"

Roach: "I was dropped next to her, for her to heal me."

"Anyway, most Youkais have fast regeneration, and some just ignore that since it's nothing to them."

Putting the green case into his M249, Griggs asks back: "Then how could these Danmaku, which is non-lethal, could help at all?"

"The Spell Card Rules limit Youkai's power so they will be hurt like normal human, however, that would let them being easier to cause incidents. But that's necessary, because without doing so, they will vanish in no time."

Roach: "That... kinds of like natural selection, in some ways."

Nitori tilts her head in confusion. "Natural selection?"

Soap: "Don't need to mind it much, miss Nitori. It's just about doing things to adapt to environment."

Ghost looks at his magazine color, then turns to Soap and Griggs. He then asks Soap: "Hey, Soap, Griggs. Can you throw your magazines to me?" The two throw it to him. "Thanks." He then starts checking the color and the size of the magazine... "Oh, I see now..."

"What is it?" Roach asks.

Ghost: "See the color? They're for us to easily identify which gun the type of Danmaku could fit. Blue for Pistols, Yellow for Assault Riffles, Green for Light Machine Guns, Lemon for Sub Machine Guns, and Red for Sniper Rifles."

"Oh..." Everyone says at once. Then Nitori grabs a Purple one. "Then what is it?"

Soap turns to look what she's holding. "Oh that? That looks like a..."

* * *

"Finally the classes are done." Keine stretches her arms up in her office. "I wonder how they're doing..."

"Sensei!" One of the nearby guards calls out for her from outside. "There's an explosion in one of the warehouses."

'Ware... one of that is where the soldiers are meeting...' Immediately rushing out of the building, she faces the guard. "Lead me to there now."

About half a minute of running, they see a wrecked warehouse, with the rooftop being blown up. Then, something moves inside, causing the guards to point their weapons to the movement... Then Nitori stands up with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry guys..."

Keine lets out a sigh of relief. "Okay, everyone. Just an accident. Nothing too serious."

The guards, after seeing that Keine is okay with the situation, ease up and walk away, leaving the situation to Keine. The teacher then walks up, before stopping as the soldiers start pushing the wood planks out of them. "Can one of you explain what happened?"

Nitori scratches her nape while nervously answering: "It's partly my fault. I wasn't expecting the thing to explode."

"To put it simple..." Soap raises his hand up to get Keine's attention. "Think of it as the cannonball exploding. Except it's a Danmaku explosion."

"I see... Nitori, I thought you don't have any bombs with you?"

"She doesn't really know." Ghost defends. "We are just taken surprised as well as her. That one should only work with a launcher, but she accidentally activated it without knowing it."

"... So, is there anymore of it?"

Griggs: "Don't worry about it, madam. Now we know the thing's based on color, we could take care of that easily."

Considering that they're professional soldiers, Keine lets out a sigh. "Okay. But I hope this should never happen again. Or at least, without my observation."

"Roger that!" All solders salute, which makes Nitori follows it cutely.

* * *

"Shouldn't we test it out? It's a different type of bullets, right?" Walking towards where the requester lives, Roach asks out loud.

Griggs: "We don't have any shooting range around here. We can only test it on those Youkais."

Soap holds a magazine of Danmaku while saying: "Do you think it's a bit weird when this Danmaku weighs like nothing and yet has the impact of a bomb?"

Ghost: "You forgot the 'non-lethal' part, but yeah, same feeling. But it's magic, right? Then normal physics won't make sense anymore."

Griggs: "I feel like this is going to be laser-tag games in our eyes." ... All eyes turn to him, making him ask back: "What?"

Ghost: "If it's laser tag... then we don't even have to care about recoil...right?"

The soldiers turn their heads to look at their weapons, thinking about the insane ideology behind that if they're in the real war. "...Yeah, let's not spoil ourselves about that." "Agreed."

...

"Ah, you're here for my request?" The requester, who is an old lady, is doing some gardening when the group of soldiers comes. She stops her work a bit and points her finger towards the forest near her house outside of the wall of the village. "The werewolves in there have come into my small garden and broke everything. That goes to my neighbors' as well. Many tried to fight them, but ended up losing times to times. Are you sure you're capable of doing so?"

Soap salutes. "We have dealt with greater dangers, madam. We can handle this." The others follow his example.

The lady smiles happily. "I hope so. Wait for me..." The woman walks into her house and starts searching for something...

Roach whispers to Ghost: "With mortals and smoke, that would be Georgian all over again."

"Agree. At least they don't have guns... do they even have Danmaku?"

Griggs: "A bunch of werewolves with pride using Danmaku? Please, they would rather use their claws."

Soap: "Then we just have to keep distance and fire until they give up. With flashbangs, there shouldn't be much of a problem."

The lady returns and gives Soap a small package. "This is my thanks for helping me."

Soap politely declines: "Please, madam. We're doing it not for money..."

"Please, I insist. I don't have much use of it, so take it for this old lady, okay?" The smile never falters.

Seeing that there's no way to avoid it, Soap takes it and puts into his inner pocket. "Thank you madam. We won't let you down."

"I know you won't. Now excuse me, I need to return to my precious plants. They need someone to take care of." The lady then goes to her garden and continues her work, leaving the soldiers there.

Ghost then talks: "So we return at night?"

Soap: "Yeah. For now, let's find a place to rest. We need the energy to fight."

* * *

Nighttime

"Ghost, this is Soap. Targets in sight. I count three."

"This is Griggs. Add two more on our ten. Over."

"Roach, is there anymore from your side?"

"Negative. But be careful, there could be more waiting for us."

From the old lady's house, about a hundred meter to the South-East, the battle occurs.

Soap has positioned himself on the wall of the village, stationing there with his RSASS, acting as their scouts.

Griggs, Ghost and Roach have camouflaged themselves into the darkness of the forest, and positioned just at the rear of the forest.

Through the scope, Soap sees the targets, however it could be more than that. "Don't give out your positions. Let them get closer..."

Half of a minute later, the wolves start walking towards the wall. Now Soap has the clear view... and these Youkais remind himself of those ones in kids' comics.

Soap whispers: "Everyone, on my mark." About fifty meters from the wall... Soap nails a Danmaku bullet straight at one's forehead, knocking it down instantly. "Weapons free."

Not letting the Youkai have time to react, all of the soldiers fire their weapons with burst shots and corner the wolves with Danmaku. The wolves try to run, but the soldiers have started closing the circle. In the end, the wolves can't stand the force, and many have hit their heads, knocking off cold.

"Hold your fire." Ghost calls out. Upon hearing that, everyone else releases their triggers. Soap aims his gun towards the forest to see if the threats are still there, as Ghost starts examining the bodies of the unconscious Youkai. "... Strange..."

Roach points his gun towards the forest, before briefly turns his head and asks: "What's wrong?"

"Is it just me, or this one looks quite young?"

Griggs snorts. "Really Ghost? When do you suddenly become an expert in zoology?"

Ghost: "I used to be a butcher, so I did have to know some differences. If the guards can't deal with these ones, then I doubt this village could even be here before we..."

"Heads up! Multiple contacts! They're heading straight towards us!" Soap's calling from the radio interrupts Ghost's explanation, causing the ground soldiers to be on their guards as they hold their weapons ready. Then, a howl echoes in the air, followed by constant rustlings in the forest, and packs of werewolves start running towards the village.

"You were saying?" Ghost deadpans.

"Bickering later, Ghost." Soap stops Ghost from throwing up an argument.

Griggs puts his finger on the trigger again. "It's going to be Duck Hunts, Easy Mode now! Let's get the show on the road!"

"OORAH!" All soldiers exclaim out loud, before holding on their triggers for the Danmaku to fly towards the hordes of werewolf-Youkais. Due to high firing rate and nearly non-exist recoils, in a few seconds, five creatures go down without running even out of the forest a few feet. Seeing that, the horde immediately stops and runs back in fear, while some still consist on pushing forward. However, that's just the young ones: the very few older ones have noticed how the soldiers have Danmaku with extremely fast speed, so they stay behind and wait for another opportunity...

The furthest the Youkai could run is about five-sixth of the field. After a few minutes, at least twenty bodies of unconscious creatures lay under the moonlight. The Youkai has stopped advancing, giving the soldiers a few moment to relax their hands.

"Okay. Maybe between Easy and Normal. Damn, how many of these are in that forest?"

Ghost puts his ACR on his shoulder. "I'm not really surprised. Could be hundred, could be thousand. This is an isolated world, after all."

Roach: "I doubt it to be that low. But maybe you have some points."

Soap speaks through the radio: "So, mission accomplished? They seem to have retreat already..."

"They better be." A new voice suddenly rings up, causing everyone to turn to the person. "I'm not forgiving them for hurting the people here."

Ghost and Roach try to remember who she is, and end up with nothing. So the former asks: "Um miss, who are you?"

"That's miss Keine." The duo turns to Griggs for confirmation. "I first met her in that form. Turned out she's a Youkai, a friendly one. If not, well, you can guess the result."

Soap climbs down and walks to the group. "I take it that you know about this?"

"It's common actually. But I can't really do much, because it's for both sides' survival..."

Ghost nods. "We can relate. Let's go to speak with the lady. She would be eager to hear the good news."

"... So you didn't really know..." Keine says, with sadness in her voice, that catches everyone's attention. "The lady you mentioned... she was dead ten days ago..."

The soldiers look at each other, confusion and fear in their faces. If the lady's dead, then... who did they meet? And who was the real requester?

"Wait, Soap. The package." Hearing Griggs' reminder, Soap reaches into his inner pocket, to find out it's still there. He pulls it out and opens it... and it contains some kind of book... and a small letter, the same one before.

"That's... a Land Use Rights Certificate! How did you get it?" Keine asks in surprise, clearly not expecting it to be here.

"We don't know! That lady gave us, but we didn't check until now!" Soap exclaims, then he opens the letter and reads it out loud:

"To you soldier boys,

If you read this, then I must be in Sanzu River now. And you might find out that I have died before our first meet.

My apology to not tell you about it. But, seeing you being outsiders, I think speaking about it would spook you all, so I refrained from doing so.

My dear husband and children have been killed by those wolves during a hunting trip days ago. And then the wolves found me.

We regretted to leave our dear house like that. It holds a lot of our memories in it. Because of it, my soul clung here for a while.

Then, a young boy in a white coat came to me, saying to borrow my house. He promised me a few people who can take care of it, and sue the wolves away. And he said he could give me a safe trip to the afterlife. So I agreed.

He's the true requester. But, he allowed me to have a few hours to meet you boys and give you the book, so you can use the house with no problems.

I hope my payment for you is good enough. And good luck on your new afterlife."

The group stands there in silence, taking in the information in heavy atmosphere. Then, Keine sighs in relief: "At least her family is resting peacefully now."

Ghost shakes his head to clear his mind. "This is... it's too much to swallow..."

"I know." Soap then asks Keine: "So, if it's the case, then we can use the house now?"

"If that's really her desire, then it's okay. But I hope you can take care of the house, like the lady wants."

The soldiers salute, as Griggs replies: "Don't worry, madam. We're not letting you down."

"Good." Keine then walks to the entrance of the village. "You should return and rest. It's quite late."

The soldiers drop their stances, then Soap concludes: "Our first request is done. Good work guys, let's take a break."

"ROGER!"

* * *

**Chapter 6 end!**

**A little spooky for the soldiers. But hey, they got revived, so...**

**If you think infinite Danmaku is cheating, then their own guns are actually their weakness. You might understand why. But if you're complaining that I'm not making sense, then I will make sense in later chapters.**

**So the soldiers have a place to stay now, but the money problem is still there. Let's wait to see how they're going to deal with it.**

**The color-coded is inspired from Apex Legends. Of course, some colors are not the same, so don't tell me to play the game and get it right.**

**And that's for now. See you guys in the future!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter is out! Let's get to the reviews first, shall we?**

**To AlexArmin36: Thanks for the compliment. Yeah, werewolves will not be the last thing the soldiers have to deal with.**

**To dillah2810: Thanks for the compliment.**

**With that out of the way, enjoy the main story my fellow readers!**

* * *

The first sign of sunshine appears in the sky, and in the next seconds, it lightens up the isolated island of Japan.

That's also signal for the soldiers of the Outside World to wake up.

The first one to open his eyes is Griggs, as he sits up from where he sleeps. Stretching a little bit, he pats on Roach's shoulder to wake him up. "Hey guys, it's morning. We have a few things to arrange."

After that, everyone does their morning routines before going into first few things they should do immediately:

First, the arrangement of the rooms. They could pick wherever to sleep as long as it doesn't affect the others. However, about the previous owners' items, they have gathered all of them and put them into a big box, before wrapping the box with a few ropes. They're planning to give it to Keine, since the girl would know what to do with them.

Second, jobs. All four of them can't just take all the jobs from that office, so they have to ask for more stable ones.

Luckily, the solution is there:

Ghost had a time in the past as a butcher, so he could work as one.

Griggs also worked as a construction worker before, another easy way.

Soap and Roach could work in the school... and then Soap gives out a secondary plan: the two could alternatively work there, each for a week, while the other tries to find where the others could be.

Once it's done, there's the third thing to do...

"Marisa, put it back down." Soap orders the girl-in-question, as she's attempting to pick up the infinity magazine. "And why are you here so early in the morning?"

"You kinda stole the show last night, you know? At least wait for me to show you how Danmaku really do." Pulling her hands back, Marisa retorts.

"Not gonna take the chance for the wolves to break the village." Starting to bring up the box with Soap, Roach talks back. "And don't 'borrow' stuffs here, they're very important to us."

"Boo." The witch pouts, but then starts walking with the duo. "So you're going to the school?"

Soap nods. "We're planning to ask for a job there."

"Keine seems to be very busy with the kids. You could help her a lot with that."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Now, let's get our work done."

* * *

"Possible places to visit?" Keine asks curiously.

"Yes. Alice has mentioned about a Yuuka that we should avoid. Even with our Danmaku, we should dodge as many dangers as possible."

"Hm... wait for me." Walking towards one of the shelves, Keine pulls out a map and lays it on the table, as she points at some places for Soap and Roach to see. "Other than the human village, you can visit Hakurei Shrine, where the miko named Reimu Hakurei resides. But I suggest you don't come there yet, as you can't fly yet. The next one is Rinnosuke's shop, which is near the village. Bamboo Forest of the Lost... Never go in without Mokou or Eientei's people guiding you... Misty Lake, I won't guarantee the place being safe for you, but as soldiers, you might be able to hold on your own... I think you could explore the rest for yourself. Also, don't just attack any Youkai. Some of them are too young to know what's right and what's wrong."

Taking the map and folding it, Soap says: "Got it. Thanks, miss Keine." He then turns Roach. "Help her as much as possible. It's for the best of our friendship."

"Roger that!" The Sergeant salutes. Soap nods and heads out to start 'the hunt'. Roach then turns to Keine. "So, what can I teach the kids?"

"Ah, you can help me with the Math. Right now I think it's enough."

"Ha, Math. It wouldn't be so hard." Later on, he will regret his words completely.

* * *

"Rinnosuke, huh? Wonder what kind of shop he has there." Continuing walking on the road, Soap starts wondering while watching the scenery on both sides of the road. "Kinda remind me when we had to save Griggs from blowing himself up..."

"Hey, mister!" Turning his eyes towards a dark spot under the trees, he could see a girl with short yellow hair with red ribbon and red eyes staring at him. "You look delicious! Can I eat you?"

"..." For a moment, he's tempting to immediately pull out RSASS and shoot at her, but holds back and asks: "Unfortunately, I'm not food."

"Huh? You are human, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Can I eat you?"

'... Just... ignore her. Maybe she will be bored... soon enough.' Not taking a second chance, he completely turns back to the road and walks, with his feet slowly fastening the pace.

"Wait up mister! Let me taste you!"

'What the hell is up with that girl!' Quickly holding his gun in his hands, he prepares any attacks that the girl could...

"Rumia? Where are you?" A girl's voice echoes, making the floating girl suddenly stops. He stops a bit as well, briefly turns back to see the girl starts looking at the direction of the voice, and then flies towards there without even baiting another look at him.

"... Is she a Youkai?" Can't be mistaken. What kind of human girl would eat another human being? "Never mind that. Let's just go."

A few minutes, he reaches the place. "Wow, looks like a shop selling second-handed items..." Knocking on the door, Soap calls out the owner's name: "Is mister Rinnosuke home?"

"Come in." A man's voice from inside. Taking it as the invitation, Soap pushes the door, causing the bell on it to ring up. And he has the view inside the room, with most of space being filled with items too familiar to him: TVs, cassettes, sport balls... all in bad conditions. Then, he sees the owner sitting at a table drinking tea with a newspaper in his hand. Soap raises his right hand up to greet him, and the owner replies back with a smile: "It's quite rare to see a customer finding me here without Marisa. Rarer when you're an Outsider."

"Oh... You can say?"

"Your outfit doesn't match anywhere around Gensokyo. Anyway..." The owner stands up and flips his golden hair back before giving him a greeting hand: "Welcome to Kourindou. I'm the owner of the shop, Rinnosuke Morichika. How can I help you?"

Soap grabs the waiting hand and shakes it. "A pleasure to meet you. I was told you sell Outside World's stuffs, and I wanted to go for a little check before heading elsewhere. Sorry, but maybe I will buy in the future, currently I don't bring any money."

"Then you're in the right place. Don't worry, just see what you like, and we can consider something else for exchange."

"Thanks." After that, Rinnosuke sits back to his chair, while Soap checks on the items... and manages to find a newspaper. He starts reading it... and sighs in relief. "The war is really over... Price, I wonder what you're doing now..."

"Remembering something?" Rinnosuke asks out of curiosity.

"Yeah... Oh, can I ask something?" Pulling out the map, Soap shows the shopkeeper what Keine has showed him. "I know some places I could go, but can you tell me if I could get more information in Outworld?"

"Hm... It will be very risky, but you could go to Moriya Shrine on Youkai Mountain. However, you can be protected if you offer something in Giant Toad's Pond. Be careful to not desecrate the pond, or you're not going to leave there unharmed. In the shrine, try to talk with the miko there instead of the two goddesses, since the girl is nice enough to answer for your questions."

"Youkai Mountain... is it because of the majority being Youkai?"

"Yep. But, there are also a village of Kappa and the territory of Tengu as well."

"Hm... speaking of Youkai, do you know a girl with short yellow and a red ribbon?"

"Is she like a small child?"

"Yep."

"Then that's Rumia. How... she asked to eat you, right?"

"*Deadpan* Obviously."

"Don't worry. She's actually very easy to be outrun. If you see her being cover in shadow, just try to run zigzag, and eventually she bumps into a tree and gives up."

"...Thanks for the help. I'm going to leave now."

"Yeah... wait." Rinnosuke then gives him a small bag of coins. "This is for the offering. Considering this as a sign for our friendship."

"... I really don't want to take it... I will pay back by something better. Thanks." Taking the bag, Soap salutes.

"Have a safe trip."

* * *

"Wow... a very nice pond. Who would want to desecrate it?" Soap speaks out loud, as he marvels at the scene before him. He then sees a small shrine there. "Must be where I should put the offering." Taking the bag out, he puts it in the shrine and asks for his own safety. He then starts heading up high...

And he starts noticing toads of all sizes following him. 'Giant Toad's Pond... so this is the protection Rinnosuke spoke about?' Not seeing them as dangers, Soap dismisses their appearances and just continues his journey. About five minutes later he reaches a clear ground...

"HALT!" Getting a hold on his gun, Soap aims up high to see who just stopped him, to see a girl with wings holding a sword and a shield flying above him. "What's your business here? You're trespassing our territory."

'Territory... So they're the Tengu...' "I was told the Moriya Shrine could hold some information about Outside World, so I am heading there."

The girl lowers down and points her sword towards his gun. "With a weapon in your hand? If you're planning to trick me, then you're doing a poor job."

Soap looks down to his weapon, then looks back up immediately. "This? It was loaded with Danmaku."

"... Wait. You look like an Outsider... have you met a Kappa named Nitori?"

"Yes. She's the one giving me this Danmaku."

"..." The girl then lowers down her sword. "Considering the Giant Toad is protecting you as well... you may pass. But don't cause ruckus on the mountain."

"I'm not planning to." Finally able to relax, Soap puts his RSASS back on his shoulder.

"Good." Without another word, the girl flies away, starting her patrol again.

"... Gonna have to find some ways to freely go here without weapons pointing at us. And some ways to go faster. It's noon already."

* * *

"Jesus... imagine if Hakurei Shrine is as high as this one..." Soap shivers at the thought. Right now he's pressing his right hand against what he's assuming is the gate of the Shrine. "Alright, few more steps and I can..."

"Are you a follower?" Turning to his left, he sees a young girl with green hair 'okay, another color for the hair' wearing blue and white dress, with a stick in her hands. She then gasps when she sees Soap's face. "Wait, you are an Outsider as well?"

"Yes, I am." Regaining his breath, he stands straight up and introduces himself. "My name is John Mactavish, or you can just call me Soap."

"Nice to meet you, mister Mactavish." The girl bows to him politely. "I am Sanae Kochiya, the shrine miko. Are you here to meet the goddesses?"

"Actually... I'm here for you."

"...Eh?" The girl's face lightens up with red of embarrassment. "What do you mean by..."

"I was told you could talk with me about Outside World. I need to find some of the people being pulled in here."

"...Oh." The red slowly fades away. "Actually one of them is also here... But you might not recognize him."

"... Pray tell why?" Soap raises his eyebrow in confusion.

"We should head up and get inside for a proper talk. Talking here won't do any goods."

"...Oh, right."

During the time they walk up, Sanae asks Soap: "Who pointed you towards this place?"

"Miss Keine told me about Hakurei Shrine, however, mister Rinnosuke said that you could be a better talk."

"Well... he's not wrong. Reimu dealt with a few of them before, but I and the goddesses here are actually from Outside World."

"...Which year?"

"2007."

"... yeah, I don't think you would know that."

"Know what?"

"Never mind. Anyway, this person... what time was he from?"

"Apparently he didn't even come from our universe."

"...Say again?"

"I don't really understand the letter, but there's something about a Nova Six or something..."

"... Never heard of that. Not even us being in top-tier squad knew about it."

"... You are a soldier, right? You also died?"

"Yep, along with a few of my friends as well. Anyway, what time again?"

"World War 2."

"... Don't tell me he's from Third Reich?"

"He's Russian... oh, here we are." The two have reached the front door of the shrine. "Please, come in. I will go and prepare some tea."

"Thanks." Seeing the girl walking towards another door, he pulls off his shoes and starts walking inside...

And immediately spots the person, who's reading a very old diary. Carefully walking towards the man, he tries to pick up a conversation. "Hello, sir? Can we speak?"

The man looks up, and Soap could tell he's a very old Russian. And another soldier as well. He smiles up a bit. "Oh? Young man, you are the person I'm waiting."

"... The paper told you so, right?" Soap sits down in front of him.

"Yeah. I'm still getting used of the thought I managed to escape the hands of Death... At least I know those rotten bastards died."

"...I'm assuming you're talking about the Third Reich?"

"Who else? But, judging by what little girl told me, the country has turned better... doesn't mean I could be much happy about it."

"I understand... anyway, my name is John Mactavish, or Soap if you want to call me easier. And you are?" He reaches his right hand out, waiting for a handshake...

And he receives it, with an answer: "My name... is Viktor Reznov."

* * *

**MY NAME! IS VIKTOR! REZNOV! AND I! WILL! HAVE! MY! REVENGE!**

**YES! Our beloved Russian is back! And he's going to take all of the vodka in Gensokyo!**

**Jokes aside, Viktor Reznov has joined in the story. Really like his personality, probably one of the best characters in the whole series of Call of Duty.**

**Also yeah, it's not just going to be MW, but could be from another ones as well. BUT no IW, no Ghosts because I'm not bothered to touch them. I MIGHT give AW a chance.**

**I think that's enough for now. See you all in the next chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter done! Let's get to the reviews:**

**To Derago: I already PMed you, so I won't repeat it here again.**

**To Havel the Hebel: Thanks for your compliment. And yes, I have the same sentiment about COD and BF's strong points.**

**Ghost and IW got a lot of negative reviews, because they don't have the same feeling of epic in them. BO3... I am actually impressed, and confused with the story. That makes the game unique, so I won't say it's bad, it's just not as good as its predecessors.**

**And yes, I'm also hyping for the new COD. Though, if Price is not in the majority, then there would be a lot, A LOT of rages in fan community for sure in the beginning.**

**With that out, let's get to the main story!**

* * *

"So that's what happened huh? Human killing each other without a second thought?" Kanako Yasaka says with interest, everyone is gathering around the tea table. "I haven't checked the world for a while, and it has already turned over, huh?"

"I'm the only one using it that much, Kanako." The other goddess, Suwako Moriya, says. "But I doubt we could watch everything. Also the events didn't happen in Japan, which I'm pleased for one part."

"Everyone will be pleased when their places aren't affected by a genocide event." Soap replies.

"However, only when the head of the snake is cut off, would the snake stop threatening the others." Viktor continues. "If not, who knows what kind of problems the snake could cause in the future."

Suwako nods, then comments: "You two are from different eras, and yet you two sure have similar thoughts."

Soap: "Thank you madam for your kind words, but that's how us soldiers see the world."

Sanae then asks Viktor: "So you're following him back to the human village?"

Viktor nods. "It's better for me not to bother you girls too much. I will find you again to pay back for your hospitality."

Sanae: "There's no need, sir. We just did what we feel it's the best."

Soap then asks: "Mind if I ask if, other than flying, there is a faster way to travel around than walking?"

Suwako thinks, and the eyes on her hat also starts moving, unnerving the soldiers a bit. Then she says: "Sorry, but other than that, we haven't seen any..."

"Maybe you can ask for the Kappa to build something, or ask Hijiri for a ride." Sanae suggests.

"Ah right, she has a flying ship. Except you do need to know how to fly to reach it, or wait for it to land down which happens very rarely." Kanako reminds Sanae of how the ship isn't so memorable about that ability.

"Ah right... but it's still sounded good to them."

"Actually her temple is the ship itself right? I remember it being able to change whenever she likes?" Suwako then tries to remember about the ship in question.

"I think we could find that out later. Anyway, thanks for the information. We should head down now before Youkai shows up and maims us."

"I won't stop you two. Please visit again soon, mister Mactavish, mister Reznov."

* * *

"So you got betrayed as well. We seem to have more similarities than I thought."

"Not gonna lie, I feel like that's the reason you are saved as well."

"I hope I could see Mason again and congrats him for what he has achieved, if the letter was saying the truth. And Dimitri as well, he deserved better fate."

"I have to say it's true in any senses. The person definitely knows about us, and he likes peace as well. He hasn't lied at any parts."

"But why would he do so? What would he gain?"

"That... I think we should enjoy this moment while we can."

"Hm... Maybe that's the best."

"By the way sir, that diary..."

"Ah, it's from a young man named Chernov, died bravely for our motherland. I have told him about people not going to read it, and yet I'm reading the diary to honor his deaths."

"Sometimes, a small record could change the entire world's perspective about some events. One word is all it takes to flip the world upside down."

"... You're right, young man."

* * *

Not very late at night (I'm not very sure about everyone's meal time, so I will just put an approx time)

"Hey, you're back!" Roach greets his captain, as he's watering the plants the previous owner has left behind. "Oh, you found another one?"

Soap nods, as Viktor introduces himself: "My name is Viktor Reznov, a Russian soldier from World War Two."

"Nice to meet you sir." Roach stops his work a bit to greet the old man. "My name is Gary Sanderson, or you could just call me Roach for short."

"My pleasure, mister Gary." The old soldier then notices more outfits being hung around the house. "I heard there are more of your group..."

"Do we have guests, Roach?" Griggs shouts from the outside, as he and Ghost walk in. He then notices the Russian soldier and reaches to the gun on his back. "Oh hell no! A Ultranationalist here?"

Soap turns back and sees the barrel of the gun pointing directly at Viktor's back, and he immediately shields the man with his body. "Griggs, stop! He's not our enemy!"

"...Oh, Soap." Griggs recognizes the captain, and he lowers the gun down. But he's still a bit on guard. "Mind introduce him to us?"

When Viktor turns back, Soap steps aside and answers: "Guys, this is Viktor Reznov, a Soviet soldier from World War Two in different universe. Viktor, this is Staff Sergeant Griggs of USMC First Force Recon, and Lieutenant Simon Riley, alias Ghost of Task Force 141. He's like us all."

After hearing that, Griggs drops his current attitude, walks up to Viktor and gives him a handshake. "Sorry sir, I was on a fight with the bad side of your folks. I tend to keep my guard up whenever I saw one."

Viktor shares the same sentiment. "I know what you're saying. I was being treated badly by my own people as well."

After giving the past soldier a greeting, Ghost says: "Let's have a party for our new member. I just got some fine beer and meat from where I worked."

Everyone cheers.

...

"Now this is heaven!" Viktor exclaims in satisfaction. "Eighteen years in that forsaken place. Not once would I think I could enjoy food with such quality!"

Griggs grins. "Then you just wait for more sir. The economy has recovered and improved much after WW2. And the exchange culture has made it even become better."

Viktor raises his cup up for a cheer. "I'm sure it have to. We spilled our sweat and blood for it." Griggs raises his as well.

Ghost chuckles. "People from Task Force would turn mad if they see the American and the Russian talking peacefully with each other."

Soap: "I don't think they would be like that. I mean, we have Nikolai in our team as well."

Ghost: "Ah right, our wingman." Then he says: "Hey, how about tomorrow, you go with sir Reznov and check Hakurei Shrine?"

Soap asks: "Why there? I mean, that's one place to check..."

Roach remembers: "It was one of many places where the outsiders would be dropped at. And that's because of the work of the Creator of this place, her name is Yukari Yakumo."

Viktor: "So she's the one responsible for us being revived?"

Ghost shakes his head. "He's the completely different person. That's why we're not directly dropped into the Shrine, but in another places."

Roach: "But based on what Keine has said, she's the most powerful Youkai in here. That person must have something to bypass her detection like that."

"Or she's just being lazy." Everyone takes a look at the door to see Keine opening the door. "I heard you having a party here."

Soap invites her: "You join in too, miss. We have plenty of food."

Keine smiles. "Thanks, but I will pass, enjoy your party." But she sits next to them and then continues: "Anyway, it's true Yukari created this place and observed it. However, she would just sleep the whole time, and leave the work to her shikigamis, or servants for you to understand. Only when things go out of order, would she present herself. But, I'm a little surprised that she hasn't shown up yet."

Soap: "You mean of our revival?"

Keine nods. "You're even luckier if you haven't run into Yamaxanadu yet. She would immediately lecture you about your soldiers' lives, and even try to judge you as well."

Viktor laughs. "We live our own life. She is not our mother."

Keine: "She's a God of Death."

Other than the noise of the fire cracking, nobody dares to make a sound. Then, Ghost asks: "Um... I know ghosts and all, being with Youmu and her mistress, but... God of Death?"

Keine: "All kinds of species live here, including gods. There's also heaven as well, mind you."

Griggs: "Okay... you heard of Jesus?"

"Long time ago. But that guy wasn't very succeeding in convincing to believe in that one."

Roach: "Back to the matter. Should we try to avoid her or not?"

Keine: "I would suggest the opposite. At least she's fair in some points. Though, about Yukari. If you see a hole in space with eyes in it, either you avoid and run into the other directions, or you're being invited by her and you have to accept it."

Soap: "How can we differ that two?"

Keine: "Sheer luck. Or ask Reimu to accompany you if she's nearby. She's the only one who could somehow control her."

Roach: "You mean the Miko?"

Keine: "One and the same. Oh, almost forgot why I am here. Roach, can we meet up at 5 the next morning? I need to gather a lot of stuffs that I can't hold at one go."

Roach: "Oh sure. I will help."

Keine smiles. "Thanks. Now, I will leave you all to your party. And welcome back to the living world, mister..."

Viktor salutes: "Viktor Reznov."

"Mister Reznov. Have a good night."

After the girl's gone, Soap says: "Okay, let's finish the food. We need to scan the map again."

...

"Okay, one thing for sure is that we don't need to go there for a while." Soap points at where Moriya Shrine is. He then moves his finger down and circles one area of the Youkai Mountain. "However, I have seen a small part of Tengu Village at this. Lower down a bit is Kappa Village, which we might frequently meet due to how advanced that place is compared to the other areas in Gensokyo for now. Sanae also told Viktor and me about a temple-ship combination..."

Roach: "Ah, I heard that one. It's a bit complicated, but unless we find the owner itself or her followers, then we won't have any ideas where the ship could be."

Soap: "Then that one will be a random chance. Have you heard anything else?"

Ghost then points towards a symbol of a lake. "I found out why Misty Lake is not very safe to normal people. That's where Fairies reside. While they're Tinker Bell in appearance, they tend to pull pranks on everyone, harmful or not. Also they trick people passing by as well."

Roach: "I think we're okay with that. Those are just pranks."

Ghost: "I'm just beginning. On the hill near it, there stands a mansion of vampires. Pure-blood ones. Luckily they won't attack if we don't provoke them, but the servants there are not very... friendly towards human."

Griggs crosses his arms. "Are you sure about that?"

Ghost: "I saw her throwing knives towards Marisa. Isn't that enough?"

Soap: "Wait, I thought that would violate..."

Ghost: "That girl is human as well. Also, the rules only apply if it's a serious matter. Though, I think the knives were also Danmaku, because they disappeared after hitting Marisa."

Viktor: "I heard of that Danmaku. Do you have it?"

Soap: "We... wait a second. I remember now. You wasn't provided your weapons?"

Viktor shakes his head. "I had nothing with me, aside from the notebook."

"That's because they're dropped in my place." Suddenly a Model 1887 and a PPSh-41 drop right behind Viktor, and when everyone turns back, they see a floating hole with eyes in the space. Then, a person, likely the owner of the previous sentence, pokes her head out upside down. "Quite dangerous looking weapons you have there."

The moment they see the hole, everyone has already grabbed their weapons (Viktor having his knife) and gotten in defense stance. When the woman looks at them, Soap orders: "Identify yourself."

"Ah, Captain John Mactavish." Instead of answering, the woman just pulls out a fan, opens it and hides her lower face behind. "Still having that fire in you, don't you? Dedicated to protect people..."

"I will say it again: Who are..." Soap is about to say again before the front door of the house opens, causing Soap and Ghost to turn while the others are still looking at the woman. "Wh... Oh, miss Keine?"

"Why are you... oh." Keine is planning to ask, however, she sees the other woman inside the room. "Yukari, did you scare them again?"

"Fufu, I'm just greeting them." The woman just giggles, not scared of the barrels of the guns pointing directly at them.

Keine sighs. "Just move yourself to normal." She then says to the soldiers. "You can drop the guns down. She's not here to hurt you."

Viktor is a bit skeptical. "Sorry miss, but..."

Roach interrupts: "We can trust miss Keine, sir Reznov."

Viktor turns to look at the hole, which closes and then reopens so the owner raises up not being upside down. He then sighs and puts his knife back.

Once the tension's over, Keine starts introducing: "Everyone, this is Yukari Yakumo, the Creator of Gensokyo. Yukari... I guess you already knew all of them, didn't you?"

"Not until Ran told me about this letter..." Yukari raises up a paper too familiar to the soldiers. "And the weapons in my house. I was planning to destroy them, but I found out they didn't have any ammo, and when I read the letter... quite a surprise to me that someone could surpass both me and the Yamas to drop you here."

Soap decides to speak: "Forgive us for intruding without your permission, but we wasn't in control of this."

"I don't blame you, don't worry." Yukari assures. "In fact, I'm curious what you soldiers could change Gensokyo. I will see you in the future. Good night." And with that, the woman disappears into her gap, completely destroy any traces that could lead to her directly.

Everyone doesn't make a sound for a second, before Keine says: "That's just Yukari for you. Don't worry."

"That... is one hell of a Creator." Griggs manages to find his voice back. "What kind of ability does she have there?"

"Boundaries Manipulation. Anything that has boundaries, she could manipulate them all and do all she wants."

"... That could beat anyone, even in fictions." Soap says, understanding how powerful Yukari.

"Keine, do you know a maid who throws knives?" Ghost immediately asks, curious about the mystery girl.

"Throwing knives appeared out of nowhere?" A nod from Ghost. "That's Sakuya. She's able to control Time. To what extend, we don't know."

"A person who can control Time and one with Boundaries..." Soap tries to grasp the situation. "Everything is possible in Gensokyo, huh?"

"Pretty much. I myself can eat and recreate history." Keine nonchalantly says.

Viktor looks at the amount of beer they just drank, then jokes: "Those beers were really something, heh?" That causes the tension to drop as everyone laughs.

* * *

"God damn it, stairs again?" Soap groans.

"Are all shrines placed in such high places?" Viktor looks up and tries to see the gate afar.

"Don't know, sir. Seriously, if we don't find a faster way soon, we would be overrun when we're not noticed."

"Agree."

"You two are Outsiders?" The two turn to their left to see a teenage girl with age, appearance and outfit similar to Sanae, except she has black hair and red outfit. "You are looking for me huh?"

Soap salutes. "Hello miss. I assume you're the Miko of Hakurei Shrine?"

"I am... Hm, your outfit looks similar to him..." Reimu tilts her head a bit, then says: "Let's get to the shrine, an Outsider just arrived at my place. Maybe you know him."

"Above ninety percent, for sure." Reznov comments, and Soap nods in agreement, and the duo then follows the miko up.

Once they reach the top, the first thing they see is a CH-46 Sea Knight in perfect condition. Soap slightly widens his eyes in surprise, and Viktor whistles: "I like it. I think now we have a way to travel now."

"Uhm, sir? None of us has trained to fly this. Also, currently we don't have fuel for it."

"Ah, right." Viktor scratches his head, realizing that they couldn't use it now. "What a shame to leave it here."

"If you know how to use it, then I would like it to be removed out of my shrine." Reimu deadpans as she knocks her gohei on the helicopter. "That thing blocks a lot of the view to my shrine, and thus would reduce the number of people coming here to pray."

Soap: "Duly noted, miss. Also miss, is there anyone with it when it appeared?"

"Yeah, two. They're probably somewhere..."

A soldier suddenly runs out of the helicopter from behind while saying: "Miss Reimu, please refrain from hitting it. It costs us a fortune..." The soldier then notices Soap and Reznov. He then backs away a bit, but not completely out of sight, and shouts to inside of the helicopter. "Sir! One of the SAS is here!"

"WhaOW!" Someone just shouts from inside, but interrupts himself as he seems to be hit by something. Then he continues: "Who is he?"

"Uhm... can I ask your name, sir?" The soldier then salutes, waiting for the orders.

Soap salutes back, followed by Reznov out of respect. "The name is John Mactavish, from SAS. The one behind me is Viktor Reznov, a Soviet soldier from World War Two, different universe."

Both sides drop the gesture, as the soldier answers: "**I am** **Sergeant ****Paul Jackson, First Force Recon. The one inside is Lieutenant Vasquez, same squad, sir."**

* * *

**Chapter 8 end!**

**Two for the price of one! Three, if you count the helicopter as well.**

**So yeah, finally Yukari noticed the change of...**

**"You sure like to do the impossible, huh?"**

**... Kuro? Why is she here?**

**"Sorry pal. She just invited herself in."**

***Sigh* Look, it's already on the site. And I won't pull it down.**

**"Now now, I just want to see if you have any plans for the future chapters."**

**Yeah, you won't find one, unless you bribe me or pry into my head, which I suggest not to because you don't want to see some 'strange stuffs' in it.**

**"Fufu, dirty mind huh? I will wait to see what you will do next." *Leaves***

**... Block her out next time, please?**

**"Okay."**

**Yeah, that aside... the soldiers are going to be super cautious of Gensokyo from now on, considering literal Death could knock on their door at any seconds.**

**For now, that's it. See you all in the next chapters!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nearly two months for this chapter to come out. Sorry for the delay guys. Anyway, to the reviews:**

**To Guest: Yes, I'm aware that Shikieki is a Yama. However, from my knowledge, Yama doesn't exist in all religions. And Yama has also different means between religions as well, so saying her being 'a God of Death' is the best way to tell to someone who's completely new to Japanese culture.**

**To Havel the Hebel: I think it's based on many art books and fans' own theorizes that makes Touhou Project special. And many characters are similar to many famous and infamous characters from another manga/anime series. The perfect example is the comparison between Sakuya Izayoi and Dio Brando.**

**Also I got the knowledge from other writers and *cough cough* off-branded websites *cough cough*. Youtube is one good way as well.**

**With that out of the way, let's get to the main chapter 9!**

* * *

'First Force Recon? Wasn't that Griggs' squad when he was chasing Khaled Al-Asad?' After the nuclear explosion, thirty thousands Marines have died, and the rest were sent to help SAS and Russia Loyalist Force to find the true mastermind behind the events in 2011: Imran Zakhaev and his son, Viktor Zakhaev. The Operation succeeded, with the costs of more soldiers' deaths, including Griggs. And now, seeing someone from that force being revived...

"It's a good sight seeing you two here." Soap walks towards Jackson and gives him a handshake. "Griggs surely wants to hear words from you guys as well."

"Wait, Griggs? I thought he survived?" Jackson asks in total surprise, knowing that the Sergeant has escaped the explosion thanks to him being transferred to SAS for coop missions.

"Well... he gave his life so we could kill Imran Zakhaev." Soap sighs. "Sorry, it's supposed to be a happy meeting, and yet we're talking about..."

"Hey, cheer up soldier!" Vasquez has left the helicopter and pats on Soap's back, hard. "We're here now! No need to talk about bad things in the past, okay? Also, Griggs is here, right? We would like to have a drink with him for our revival!"

... He has a point. "You're right."

"HAHA! Now that's the spirit! Oh, greeting mister!" Now Vasquez notices Viktor smiling at them. "Sorry for not noticing you."

"Don't worry, I understand how you feel." He himself would totally forget them if he meets Mason or Dimitri.

"Thank you. And..." Vasquez turns to Reimu. "Miss Hakurei, I assure you that we would move the helicopter when we could find anyone being able to fly it, okay? Give us a little time to do the search."

"You better focus on that." And with that, the miko turns her heels and walks back into her shrine, leaving the soldiers behind.

"Is she always like that?" Soap asks, curious at how the miko acts. He was expecting someone with more formal attitude.

"Apparently so." Jackson answers. "At least, if Marisa told us the truth."

"The black and white witch?"

"Who else it could be... um, sorry, I haven't caught your name in the helicopter."

"John 'Soap' Mactavish and Viktor Reznov."

"Yeah, the same witch Soap. Still, didn't think magic exists without our knowledge." Vasquez says, remembering how shocked they were when the two Marines saw Marisa floating down. "Anyway, where did you get dropped in?"

"I was found lying in the ground of another shrine." Viktor answers first.

Soap continues: "Ghost was dropped in a... I forgot the name, but that's where two ghost ladies residents."

"... *PSH!*" Jackson holds back his laugh, seeing how irony the situation was.

"Yeah, we know. Anyway, Griggs was dropped through the roof of a school in the human village."

Vasquez cringes. "Ouch. That must be hurt."

"Well he looked fine when we found him, so he must be healed after that. Another one is Roach, who got dropped into the Forest of Magic, then he's guided to Marisa's home by a native. I got dropped through the roof of a neighbor's house."

"Wow, that's harsh." Jackson sympathizes. "Both you and Griggs drew the short sticks it seems."

"What about you two?" Soap asks.

"Luckier than you all for sure. We found ourselves in the helicopter, which is in full condition to use, and it's already landed here."

Viktor asks: "None of you can fly it?"

Vasquez shakes his head. "Unfortunately."

Soap: "Our group doesn't have one as well. This is going to be tricky..."

"How about the kappas?" Everyone turns to Viktor. "Remember, they are the intelligent creatures here, surely we could hire someone..."

"Well that ain't work pal." Everyone looks up to see Marisa and Alice landing down. "Kappas are very shy, they wouldn't go near someone unless it's absolutely necessary and benefit for them."

Soap asks back: "What about Nitori?"

"She's the exception." Alice simply answers, with Shanghai shaking her head. "Although, you could go around the village and get some checks on some Outsiders. You might be able to find someone who could..."

"It would be very hard." Soap interrupts. "Finding an Outsider soldier is super hard already, since I'm sure they're not 'forgotten' that easy. Finding one who can fly a carrier is even rarer."

"Well, that's just my suggestion." Alice shrugs.

Viktor decides to change the subject: "What are you fellas doing here? Visiting your friend?"

"You bet!" Marisa gives him a thumb up.

"By any chances, is she in the shrine?" Alice asks Vasquez.

He replies: "She is. About a minute ago."

"Thank you." Alice says her gratitude before pulling Marisa into the shrine, with Shanghai waving goodbye to the group.

"...Well, that's something." Soap says. "Oh and, that girl's house was where I was dropped into."

"That doll... she controlled it with magic?"

"That's right, Jackson. And... I was greeted by a ton of them pointing spears and swords towards my face."

Vasquez widens his eyes. "Real deal?"

"Yeah. Although, that's probably for the Youkais and some other stuffs than killing human though..."

Viktor changes the subject: "How about we go down the village again and, well, try to find someone who could help us?"

* * *

Meanwhile

"I take back what I said before." Roach groans, as he sits down in the chair in the teacher's office. "Soap is better at this job than me."

"You did great." Keine tries to lighten up his mood. "Better than anyone I have hired before. Outside World must have really great education."

"Thanks for the compliment. Although, it's not just about the education alone... By the way, can you fly?"

"Eh, yes? You need to do so?"

"Well, considering how far Soap has traveled yesterday, we thought that we need some kind of transporters. Otherwise we're not going too far from the village."

"I see... say, how about you all consider to learn magic?"

"... Is that even possible?"

"Could be. Some Outsiders have proved to be able to develop it, at the lowest level of magic."

"Hm... is there something like a 'Magic for dummies' book here?"

"I don't think a book like that exists. But, books of magic, you can try to find one in Kosuzu's bookstore. Maybe you can ask her to lent some, after all it's her store for. I will give you some directions later."

"Thanks for the info. Now, let's get back to the kids..." Roach says, as the school bell rings up.

...

Time skip to afternoon

"... I was expecting it to be... cleaner..." Roach says to himself, as he looks at the front side of the bookstore. And he can't read the sign either. "It seems we can speak only, not the reading and writing parts..."

"Excuse me?"

"Can I even get books that's written in English here? Or any Latin books?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do I even have enough money to rent one? I don't even know the..."

"EXCUSE ME?"

Roach's left ear rings up due to the high-pitch sound, and he covers his ear in pain. "OUCH! What the hell was that?"

"You were ignoring me!" He turns to his left and sees no one. "Look down, will ya?" He does so, and sees a young girl, seemingly younger and shorter than Marisa, looking at him with a pouty face. "Sheesh, since when were Outsiders so tall?"

'Or you have not developed enough.' That's what he wants to say, but he holds back when he doesn't want to earn a slap to the face. "Sorry for ignoring you earlier. May I ask what you're doing here?"

"You're standing in front of my shop, pal." Earning a look of surprise from the soldier, the girls introduces herself: "My name is Kosuzu Motoori, the shopkeeper of Suzunaon. You must be new here."

"... Nice to meet you too. Call me Roach." He doesn't want to make things weird, because he knows some kids work early with their family for some earnings. "Miss Keine told me that you could have some books for me to rent."

"Then you're coming in the right place! Welcome to Suzunaon! Please come in!" The girl smiles up, and gestures him to follow her. And he has no reasons to stay outside any longer.

Once they're inside, Roach takes a look around the place, feeling the warm and serene air in here. "As expected of a bookstore..."

"Since you're new, you can ask me what you want to find, and I could give you a free book since Keine helped me a lot." Kosuzu walks towards the stand where customers pay for the book and says that.

"... Thanks for it." There's no reasons to deny a free gift. "I'm looking for books related to magic. If you have English books, then it would be better."

"Magic books, huh? There are a lot in here, but English... Is there something I could see to know what 'English' is?" Kosuzu might know how to decipher books, that doesn't mean she knows which language is which.

"Maybe this could help you?" Roach says, as he pulls out his diary and gives it to her.

The moment she touches the notebook, she asks: "Are you sure? This is your diary, right?"

"...How did you?" Roach asks in surprise.

"I could tell what kind of book it is just by a simple touch." Kosuzu explains.

"Well... I think it's okay. Besides, you let us borrow for free."

"If you say so..." Kosuzu receives the notebook and flips a few papers... and she returns it to Roach. "Wait for a moment. I have seen them somewhere behind."

"I have time." Kosuzu nods at Roach's reply, as she heads into the back side of the bookstore. Meanwhile, the soldier pulls out a book and flips a few pages, before giving up since he couldn't read. "Guess it's time to update my diary." He opens his diary and pulls out his pen, then picks a chair to sit and starts writing down, waiting for the girl to return back.

Later on

"I found some, actually." Kosuzu returns with a small stack of books. "I checked them, but... I'm not sure if they're what you're looking for."

"What do you mean?" Roach takes one and flips over the pages, quickly scanning through the words.

"Most of them don't have magic in them."

"... I know I asked for a magic book, but is it necessary for a book to have magic in itself?" Roach puts down the book he has finished scanning.

"Because otherwise they're just for fun. You doesn't look like one who just reads for fun." Kosuzu theorizes.

"Well you have sharp mind. Yes, we are trying to find a way to use magic, so we could travel around Gensokyo than walking around." Roach has to give her an applause for her quick deduction.

"We?" The girl asks in curiosity.

"Our group arrived here one by one, and scattered around Gensokyo. We need to meet each other fast and explain to the latecomers about this world before they accidentally cause some troubles with the natives."

"Your... group?"

"The next time we meet, I will answer. Is that okay with you?"

"Well... okay then. Also, that's not what you want." The girl pulls out a book with marks of runes on it. "This one should be okay. Take it."

"Thanks." Roach receives the book. "I'm heading out now. See you in the future."

"See you again soon!"

* * *

Evening

"Soap and Viktor haven't returned?" Roach asks Griggs.

"Yeah. They said that they're visiting the mansion near the Misty Lake."

"...Didn't we talk about that yesterday?"

"Marisa and Alice have accompanied them." Ghost speaks from the kitchen. "Also, two of Griggs' old squad mates are with them as well."

"I see... anyway, I got a book from a bookstore. The owner said that it could help us using magic of sort."

"Well now that's a good start. Let's examine it now."

* * *

At the same time

"Scarlet Devil Mansion..." Jackson says out loud after checking through the inside of the place. "If this place is not Castlevania, then I don't know what else this could be."

"Same sentiment." The soldiers from America and Britain nod in agreement.

"Miss Alice, are you sure the vampires are not going to attack us?" Viktor asks the Puppeteer.

She nods. "If she does, she's going to get beaten up by either Reimu or Yukari... or maybe the one who sent you here."

Vasquez: "Still, I'm not very fond of the idea of having a sleep in this... seemingly haunted mansion."

Sakuya, who leads the group, replies: "Don't worry. Mistress will make sure that no one will make a jump on you..."

Soap: "We're more scared of HER jumping on us. But, if she's also bound by Spell Card Rules, then we feel safer... somewhat."

Sakuya: "Well, many have that kind of thought towards her. But, please be assured that Mistress won't do such things."

Soap: "We could give her one chance... so this is the place?"

Sakuya opens the huge door that leads to a library. "This is Miss Patchouli's Library. I have asked her for some permissions for you to use it before you rest."

Viktor bows. "Thanks for your work, miss Maid."

The girl bows back. "It's my duty. Now, excuse me..." And with that, the maid disappears.

"With her out of the way, let's..." Soap immediately grabs Marisa's collar and stops her from rushing in. "Hey, what gives?"

"We don't want to get kicked out because of you. Behave yourself." Soap turns on his command mode on Marisa.

"Spoilsports..."

...

"Are you sure letting her go around is a good idea, miss Patchouli?" Soap asks the librarian, uncertain that leaving a certain magician to wander through the bookshelves is okay.

"Don't worry. It happens often." The girl replies with a light cough. "It's a fair game here. Besides..." The sound of Marisa shouting in surprise echoes. "We have a lot of defense systems in here."

"Yeah, I was blasted directly to the face with one of those Danmaku things." Jackson says as he rubs his forehead. "Luckily they really are non-lethal, but man that hurts more than BB bullets."

"Anyway, what kind of magic you're looking for?" Patchouli asks.

"Something along with teleport magics?" Vasquez replies.

"That one... it won't be easy to use." Patchouli says what she knows. "You best bet for starters is to fly, or use simple element magic."

"Well that..." Soap's radio catches some signal, and he answers: "Hello?"

"Hey Capt! Enjoying your trip to the mysterious dungeon?"

"Very funny, Ghost. What is it?"

"Just got a book with a couple of spells usable. Now we don't have to scare about being cold in winter."

"That's..." Soap doesn't know what to say. They already can use magic. "Great, I think? So we are all potent to magic?"

"I think it's specific." Roach's voice can be heard in the background. Then he uses the radio directly: "Ghost and I can use Fire magic, but Griggs can use Earth-like one, and we can't use the other magic."

"Hm... let me get more information before I call you back."

"That's interesting." As soon as the radio's off, Patchouli comments. "That could beat that crow's newspaper in delivering news."

"Depends on situation. Anyway, you heard it all right? Then can you explain something?"

"Many mages would stick with one type of magic. Like that rat..." Patchouli gestures to the witch between the bookshelves. "With her extreme flashy spells, or Alice with her Puppet-control magic. You, however... the magic might be related to your past, before you were... killed, if the chief maid's info is right."

"Just before our death? Or our past life?" Viktor questions.

"That's uncertain. I have never encountered someone who's reincarnated before. And magic has no borders in its uniqueness. Living through over a century, and I haven't even scratched the surface of this library." Not losing focus on her book, the librarian answers.

"Guess we have to find that on our own." Jackson puts down a book that he found in Patchouli's own stack.

"I think I know why Roach and Ghost could use Fire. They were killed by Shepherd with fire..."

"That sh!t is still haunting me... Shepherd, doing such things..." Vasquez couldn't still believe hearing his former general committing such crimes.

"Although I could guess myself using Ice of sort." Everyone focuses on Viktor. "I mean, I am from Russia. Ice is mostly everywhere."

"That would be the case." The soldiers couldn't really argue of that.

"Changing the topic a bit..." Jackson finds another book. "If this is in your stack, then why..."

"That one is useless." Patchouli immediately comments.

"Woah. Now that's a quick response." Soap is a bit surprised that she would answer that fast.

"It's because that book is utterly useless. Probably from somewhere in the Outside World. Sometimes that Gap Youkai dropped some books into my place. Some good, some completely nonsense. Don't know why that would draw that rat's attention."

"Can I borrow this one, Patchouli?" Alice suddenly asks, causing the soldiers to turn at her in surprise. "What?"

"We nearly forgot you're there. Sorry." Viktor immediately apologizes.

"Don't need to. I would like to keep myself be out of sight." The Puppeteer accepts.

"... Where did you even find that? I thought I asked Koakuma to burn anything unnecessary."

"Probably she missed it." Soap says as he looks at the cover... "I suggest you throw that away, miss Alice. I don't think you're old enough for that."

"Did you even look at its content?" Vasquez immediately follows, not expecting something like that to exist here.

"I think it's just a magazine for unique outfits from Outside World..." The moment she opens the middle of the magazine, she immediately closes it with a red face. "... Why could this exist?"

"Just some people's ideal for beauty. Not a fan myself." Soap says, nearly immune to that one. "Some of my squad mates think otherwise."

"Although, you could use some materials in it. For real." Jackson dismisses Alice's embarrassment. "Some of the outfits are really unique and pretty for themselves."

"I...I will try to hold back the judge... for now."

A few moments later, Patchouli puts her book down and stands up. "I'm heading to my bed now. Feel free to use the library, but don't break it."

"What about Marisa?" Vasquez asks, as the witch has flown away with some books stolen.

"It's a fair game in here. She did return some after she used them, so I don't really mind... too much."

"Good night, then." Soap says to the girl.

"You too." And with that, Patchouli is out.

"Guess this one is ours for now." Viktor says. "Let's see if we could find something before we hit the bed."

* * *

**Chapter 9 end!**

**Yeah, no real actions in this chapter. And probably a few more before a fight could happen.**

**"And I was expect you would do something about that."**

**... *Turn off the phone's power* Also, there's no more dropping in for now...**

**"Don't drop them into my place."**

**... I'm going to end this now before Yukari bothers me any further. See you guys in the future!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Four months, wow. Sorry you guys. The last few months are a little hectic for me.**

**The appearance of the virus... damn, the world just flipped upside down, didn't it?**

**Anyway, here's chapter 10!**

* * *

"Hey, Price, you okay?"

"...Am I? Mac, all of our friends are dead, thanks to those bastards."

"I understand your feelings, but you need to keep yourself together... How long have you been here for the week?"

"Every weekend."

"Don't waste your time here. Find something else to cool off."

"Thanks for the advice, but I don't feel like doing anything yet."

"It's your choice... when will you return to the battlefield?"

"...Whenever I feel like it."

"Very well." Giving his comrade a pat on the shoulder, MacMillan takes the last shot from his glass before calling for another. He asks another question: "So... heading home after this?"

"...Possible." Taking in the last drop of wine, Price places the money needed to pay on the table, stands up and walks away with a goodbye. "Say my hello to the boys."

"Safe return, mate."

...

In the darkness of the night, only the table lamp shines through Price's room. Sitting in said table, Price is ordering all the files of the new recruits of SAS, while trying his best to suppress his sadness. A glass of water is standby next to the files, in case the hangover kicks in.

It has been weeks after the death of Vladimir Makarov, personally confirmed by the last Captain of TF141. The world has returned to another peace era, but to our dear captain, it's just like salt rubbing to his wounds over years of fighting. Lost a lot of his members following after Imran Zakhaev, being thrown into Russia Gulag then rescued by his surviving soldier, saw same soldier nearly killed by the American general and finished by the terrorist in front of his eyes, cooperate with the terrorist's former ally to take him down with that ally. Then some of his formers teammates killed in the chemical explosion in London... Needless to say, he seriously needs some sort of vacation.

After his work is done, Price gulps the water down his throat, then heads to his bed and lies down. He then pulls out a picture he has taken with Soap, Sandman and Ghost and looks at it for a whole minute, recalling the times they have been working with each other...

"Hello, Price? This is Frost." His phone then starts a recording call, which is from one of the two last members of Team Metal of Delta Force. "Just want to call you to ask if you're okay. Hope you could be over all of this soon." The call ends.

"...I believe that won't happen soon." Price says to himself. "Thanks for that, anyway." He then turns off the only light in the room and goes to sleep, replenishing his energy for another week of work.

* * *

"Okay, what kind of den have we stepped in?" Jackson jokingly asks, as he flips over Gensokyo Chronicle. "Poison manipulation? Our docs would like to have a word with that girl to create some vaccines. Look, she even has 'Medicine' as her name."

"And we have a 'Maid of Time' here. Sounds like a good deal if she isn't too focused on doing her work." Soap closes his book. "I'm out. See you guys next morning."

"Good night." The rest takes a second to say their replies before getting back to their books.

Thankfully, Sakuya has already instructed them where the guest rooms are, so it only takes a minute to find one for his own. Placing a 'do not disturb' sign that's provided in the room on the outdoor knob, he closes the door and then examines his room. A bed, a table with chairs and a lamp, a wardrobe... nothing unusual so far.

"Let's see..." Closing his eyes, he tries to feel the power around him in silence. While they were in the library, it's a bit hard to concentrate because of the unusually loud background (to them anyway). Although, this is not the same as meditating, and even then, 'magic' is not a concept he's familiar with.

After a while, he doesn't succeed in what he's planning. "Worth a try." Calling it a day, Soap pulls out his gadgets and puts them all on the table before he lays on the bed and falls into a good sleep.

At least, that's his plan.

...

When he opens his eyes, Soap sees himself floating in the middle of what seems to be space itself. "...What kind of dream am I having here?" Soap asks himself out loud, not expecting something like this to be in his mind. "Because I'm sure I haven't seen anything like this..."

"That's because it's not just your dream." Turning to his left, Soap sees a girl 'sitting' comfortably in space. She looks 15, with long blue hair and blue eyes, wearing a black-and-white dress (a normal one, unlike Marisa's maid outfit) and... is that a tail? "This is Dream World, where all dreams connect to each other." Then, multiple bubbles appear surrounding them, and Soap could see all kinds of scenarios in each. "These dreams are interactable, but I suggest you not to touch anything. One small interference could cause the mind of one to react badly."

"...not planning to. May I ask who you are?" Soap is being a little cautious, because he just got pulled into a strange place, and he's demonstrated that everyone in Gensokyo could literally handle an army easily, even when they're using BB-type bullets.

"The name is Doremy Sweet." The girl introduces herself. "Normally, I wouldn't just randomly pull one person out of one's dream like this. But, it seems that you have someone in the Outside World mourning for you all."

"Does that person have a good moustache?" The Scottish asks, thinking of one person possible in this case.

"Yeah, an impress one I have to say."

Soap then re-thinks of the situation... "Don't tell me he's also in Gensokyo? He dies?"

"Oh, don't worry, he is not in the list yet." Doremy assures. She then waves a paper in front of Soap. "See something similar?"

"...Oh." Of course, he should have thought of that. "But, do you know who the person is? Being someone walking between dreams..."

"No, unfortunately. But, considering Yukari is not pursuing the person, I don't think we have to worry about him. Not at the moment, at least."

"Then..." Soap then looks around, trying to find his Captain. "Where is he?"

"Be patient. Let me change the world a bit..." Then, Soap is basically blinded by a bright light that forces him to raise his right arm up to cover his eyes to no success...

When he's able to see again, he sees himself in the room when he was doing the briefing with Price, Yuri and Nikolai. But, currently in the room, only he is in the chair...

And then Price appears at the chair at the opposite side of the table. Clearly looking confused, Price turns left and right, before noticing Soap looking at him with a smile. "...Soap?" The old Captain asks, not expecting something like this to happen.

"Yep, this muppet is in front of you." Soap chuckles, before standing up, walking towards Price and giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Good to see you Price."

"...Yeah I'm dreaming." Price rubs his temples. "You look so alive."

"Well, lucky for me, I live again. And our pals as well."

"...Our pals? Wait a second..." Standing up, Price faces Soap. "Is this real?"

"Yes, it's real." The two soldiers then see Doremy sitting in a chair not far from them. "At least, as real as possible. You're in the Dream World, after all."

"...Have we met her, Soap?" Price asks, not knowing the girl before them.

"Her name is Doremy, and if I'm right, she's a ruler of dream or something like that." Soap guesses.

"Close enough. I'm just the manager." Doremy then reminds them: "You only have like, an hour or so. Make it count." Then, she disappears, leaving the two soldiers in the room.

"..." Sitting back to his chair, Price scratches his head with his right hand. "This is weird..."

"Tell me about it." Pulling a chair and putting it next to Price, Soap sits down. "None of us would think that we're revived at all."

"...Where are you, in the world?" Price asks, hoping that he could find his comrades.

"Unfortunately, we're in an isolated continent to the world. Unless something happens, I don't think we could be found by you."

"...How many?" Price changes the question.

"Currently: Me, Ghost, Roach, Griggs, Jackson and Vasquez of Marine Corps, Viktor Reznov of World War Two. There will be more..."

"Wait, WW2? A soldier from that time?"

"Beats me."

"...About the place you are in..."

Soap then explains to Price about what he knows of Gensokyo, and what his group has experienced so far.

"Wow...I wish we have a drink now so we could cheer on your new life."

Soap laughs. "Well, if there's a next time." He then pats the man's shoulder again. "Price, whatever you're doing next, you don't have to be so moody, because we're now alive."

"After this, I can finally relax a bit." Price then chuckles. "Gonna berate some recruits tomorrow."

"More muppets for you, huh?" Both of them laugh. Soap then notices Doremy reappearing. "So our time is up?"

"Have to escort you back. Who knows if you could accidentally walk into someone's dream and got stuck there?"

"That problematic, huh?"

"Guess it's time for us to walk our ways." The two soldiers stand up and give a handshake to each other, as Price says: "Best of luck out there, soldier. Make SAS proud."

"To you too, old man."

* * *

The next morning

"Lucky you." Vasquez comments. "To be able to talk again with your captain..."

"Hey, maybe you will be in my position next time." Soap replies.

Currently, the soldiers are now in the dining room, after being invited by Remilia, and enjoying their breakfast provided by the maids here.

"Miss Scarlet..." Jackson asks. "About what I have read, these Danmaku must be slow enough to dodge. What happened if we use our guns? Bullets from them are quick."

"Hm...I doubt it's a problem." Remilia explains. "Currently, you cannot produce Danmaku on your own, so the only source is from them. And since you have to aim, the people here would just have to dodge constantly. So, the large rule still applies."

"At least we won't be in troubles using these bad boys." Viktor remarks. "So, where could we go today?"

"Well... let's return back to the village first." Soap answers. "And try to see if we could find some jobs for you all."

"Ah right... it's going to be hard, considering how backward the village is compared to our world." Vasquez rubs his chin in wonder.

Soap turns briefly to Remilia and says: "Anyway, thanks for the meal, miss Scarlet."

"Don't mention it. Though, next time, I might have some jobs for you to work for."

Jackson asks: "Would we get paid?"

"Of course. I don't expect you to work for fun."

"That's another thing to thank you, then."

* * *

A few days later

"So, that's what we need to fix our heli?" Jackson asks Vasquez, as they're looking through the item list they write themselves.

"Yeah. So far, either Rinnosuke or the Kappas have a low chance of having these things. If not, we're going to build them ourselves."

Currently, the two Marines are already heading to the Kourindou. The weapons they have are: M4A1 with ACOG Sight for Jackson, M16A4 with Grenade Launcher for Vasquez, and USP .45 for both of them as sidearms.

"Hey, who do you think could we have next?" Vasquez then changes the topic.

"Hm...If Deadly is here, then we would be lucky. If not... any pilots would do." The last moment flashes in Jackson's mind.

"Yeah... And we haven't managed to use magic so far. Damn, the Task Force guys are sure lucky..."

Their conversation is interrupted as something moves in the forest. Instinctively, the soldiers ready their guns and point their weapons directly to the movement.

A moment passes, and one person erupts from the forest... being chased by a floating black ball. Seeing the situation, Vasquez decides to take the shot and shoots the ball with a grenade. The shot impacts, and the controller of the ball gets blasted back, revealing herself to be Rumia.

"Ouch ouch! That hurts! You are all meanies!" The girl whines as she cries a bit, then floats away immediately, not wanting to get hit again.

Seeing the threat running away, the person takes a deep breath before saying: "Thank you guys. Damn, I don't want to hurt her, but I can't simply let her eat me... if you can believe it."

"Yeah... my friend encountered her before, so we understand." Jackson then offers a handshake: "My name is Jackson, and this is Vasquez." He notices the outfit of the person obviously from the Outside World. "You must be from the outside. Where are you from?"

The person returns the gesture after his breath returns to normal. "Well, I'm from America... Wait, that outfit... you are both Marines?"

"Of course." Vasquez then looks up and down at the new person... "Strange... what's your occupation?"

"I was a Marine once, **before I got transferred and become CIA and later SOG agent**."

"Oh, a fellow comrade then!" Jackson then pats the person's back. "Well mister, we would like to escort you to the human village, but we're currently in the middle of some works right now... by the way... did you die?"

"...What kind of question is that?" Much to the still-marines' surprise, the person asks back confusingly.

"...Okay, a little derail." Vasquez changes the question. "If you were Marine, can you fly a heli?"

"Well... I did fly a Mi-24 Hind before..."

"Good enough then. You're hired." Jackson jokingly says.

"Hired... for what?"

"We will explain on the way, mister. Don't worry about it."

...

"So... there's a chance I died from that, then..." The person mutters, as the trio is heading back into the village and the house the whole group of soldiers are staying.

"A mission gone wrong huh? Sounds the same to all of us." Jackson comments.

"Well, we are soldiers here... oh hey, sir Viktor, Ghost. You found something?" Vasquez then notices the duo walking before them.

The old soldier turns his head back and replies: "Good afternoon. We were..." His eyes widen when he sees the third person going along with the American Marines. "It...It can't be..."

"**Viktor, my old friend.**" The person smiles, as he has heard the story from the Marines. "It's good to see you again."

"...**Mason..."**

* * *

**Chapter 10 end!**

**So yeah, another person Black Ops. And one who can fly the heli. It will be easier for the soldiers to go around.**

**A short chapter, sorry about it. Some ideas popped in my mind, but I'm not too sure what to use for the best.**

**In the meantime, take care of yourself. I don't like knowing my fans getting sick because of the virus.**

**See you guys in the next chapters! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Holy hell, a freaking rollercoaster of BS events happened in these months, sorry for the delay of this story. Between constant failed experiments and reports, then to the global epidemic and the classes stacking up, I nearly had no time to keep in check with all stories. This one is no exception as I need to re-watch many things before having a good idea what to write next.**

**About characters that could appear in this story, I will immediately exclude COD Ghost out, since I didn't play it (I did watch it on Youtube, but it didn't give me a good impression like the other). AW depends heavily on my mood, maybe I would have to re-play the game before I give my final decision. New WOW... the same as AW.**

**Also, this chapter seriously looks like a filler, sorry about that. Once my mind about this story is clear, would the next chapter be better.**

**Anyway, since you guys have waited for too long, I will show you some changes in this Gensokyo through this chapter. Enjoy chapter 11!**

* * *

"Thanks for saving me back in Vorkuta." After the two Black Ops soldiers give each other a bro-hug, Mason recalls the years they were in the prison. "But, you seriously made me believe that you were with me the whole time if CIA members didn't fill the gaps for me."

Reznov laughs after hearing that. "Then I did a great job back then!"

As the two soldiers talk about their past, Ghost asks the other two Marines: "So... how did you find the guy?"

"Got chased by Rumia." Vasquez replies while stiffening a laugh. "You know, that girl might be the 'first boss' for anyone who's unfamiliar to this place and just arrived without knowing anything."

"I can see that." Ghost chuckles. "By the way, did you two find anything to fix the heli?"

"Unfortunately not." Jackson points towards his bag. "Simple materials like screws and bolts, yeah we can buy some. But complicated things like radio, we need to give the Kappas samples, like our own, so they could replicate it... and it would take time."

"So..."

"No, we didn't give them yet." Jackson knows what the British plans to ask. "Since it might be a problem if someone bad in here could steal it. Also, given by your experience with Shepherd..."

"Yeah, I know." Betrayal is not that easily to be forgiven, even if there's a good reason behind it. Ghost then sees the other duo finished talking as they walk to his group. He decides to give the new soldier a handshake as he introduces himself: "Welcome to Gensokyo. My name is Simon Riley, or you can call me Ghost."

"Thank you. I'm Alex Mason, SOG." The Black Ops soldier replies.

"SOG... now that's some deep sh!t." Ghost laughs as the two separate. "Heard what happened to you from Reznov. Gotta say you have gone through some messed up work."

"It was." Mason laughs it out as well. "But it's in the past now. Let's focus on the present."

"About that..." All soldiers turn to Reznov. "I think we might have a slight problem. With the number of us increasing..."

"Griggs, Soap and miss Keine are working on finding a new location to stay. But it's going to be difficult, since people here won't willingly give up their homes that easily." Ghost knows what Reznov is talking about. "We can try to build a house..."

"Well lucky for us..." The group then sees Griggs walking to them with a smile. "There are no rules for us to NOT build a house outside of the village."

"But that would paint a target on our back... You know what, why not?" Vasquez dismisses the danger. "We have non-lethal bullets now, so there's nothing much that can hurt us."

"I believe we could discuss this back at your place." Mason speaks up while gesturing to the people around them.

"Right." Everyone else agrees.

* * *

Location: Village's school.

"Near the Bamboo Forest of the Lost? Are you sure about it?" Roach asks Keine in confusion. "While I'm not scared of the Youkai since we have Danmaku, and Ghost and I having Fire Magic, the location itself is a threat by itself."

"Don't worry. Mokou lives near there and knows her way around the forest. Even if you're lost in it, she would have noticed immediately. Or you might wander to Eientei, and the rabbits there would lead you out... hopefully."

"That... doesn't sound good."

"One of them has a habit of pranking everyone. And...well, try not to actively meet the Princess of that place. She's... not someone you would like to mess with."

"Yeah, no, we would like to avoid any royalties if we could. Unless it's urgent."

"About the 'Magic'... you can try, but I'm not guaranteeing it to work. Hieda no Akyu, or 'Child of Miare'. She might be able to help you using simple magic spells."

"Um... isn't she the one writing the Chronicle thing?"

"Oh, you found out about 'Gensokyo Chronicle' already? I'm impressed."

"Well, Soap has a habit of looking into any notes he finds suspicious. Probably because of his history with Captain Price."

"If that's the case... you have found out what's safe, and what's not, right?"

"You could say something like that..."

* * *

Later...

Location: Special Forces 'HQ'

"...Okay, this 'person' sounds a bit like Menendez already." Mason has a bad vibe after hearing about who resurrected the soldiers. "What would he gain with this?"

"That's the question we asked ourselves." Soap replies. "But, considering he hasn't done anything bad, yet... besides, this world is already dangerous by itself."

"He even said that resurrecting is not a thing to be taken lightly." Ghost remembers the letter given to him when he first arrived. "And since he seemingly knows us well, he knows that we wouldn't do anything evil."

"Hm..." Mason is still having some thoughts about the situation. While it's true...

"Hey, what did I miss?" Roach returns back from his job, as he joins the table.

"Ah, just trying to figure out why we're revived." Ghost answers.

"Didn't we just decide to drop it already?"

"My apology for my own paranoid, Roach."

"Ah, yeah. You have every reason to suspect. Though, we decide to just let the world run on its own... for now." Roach dismisses it. He then changes the subject: "We now have two places to try to build new bases. The first one is, obviously, Forest of Magic. Second one is near Bamboo Forest of the Lost."

"No one occupied those places, yes?" Griggs asks again, just to make sure.

"Who's insane enough to step into danger on their own? Us Special Forces, of course."

"With the old Russian who has stopped fearing death." Reznov's remark following after Roach's joke makes everyone laugh out loud.

"Alright... you got me." Mason has decided that he would stop thinking about why he's thrown here. "Let's see how my life turns crazier in here."

* * *

Weeks later

Location: Forest of Magic

"Did Marisa influence you to do this?" Alice asks with a tint of amusement. She's sitting in her garden at the table, with the dolls doing the houseworks for her.

"Maybe, maybe not." Soap laughs, as he stops for a moment in front of Alice's house. "So, do you need something?"

"Just curious at your plans." Alice admits.

"I see. Well, see you later." Carrying the lodge back on his shoulder, the Captain heads to where they're planning to build their new base.

The puppeteer looks at the direction that the soldier is taking, as Shanghai pours more tea into her cup. Once the cup's filled, she takes a small sip then turns her eyes back to her book. "Hope they're not as noisy as Marisa."

...

Location: Bamboo Forest of the Lost

"This... is one of the riskiest places for human to stay. And yet you all still want to build a house here?" Mokou asks in confusion, as she sees the group of soldiers bringing materials into the newly cleared area next to the forest. "I'm not going to babysit you all."

"Well, we hope that we don't meet any troubles that we need to ask for your help." Mason replies. "Besides, between the risk of getting lost in a forest and getting killed by a poisonous gas, you know which we would pick."

"...Well, your choice. Just don't disturb the others." Mokou shrugs it off after hearing his reason. "Also, if you're interested, I do have a Yakitori stand. Come by if you want a change of pace."

"Thanks for the offer."

"Hey, Mason! Kinda need that one ASAP!" Jacquez's voice echoes from afar, getting the SOG soldier's attention.

"Ah, right. Sorry, see you around soon!" Mason says his goodbye to the Hourai Immortal before heading to the direction of the voice with a bag full of building items.

"...Crazy, all of them." Mokou shakes her head disapprovingly. "But... it would be fun, in its own way."

...

Sunset. Forest of Magic

"Okay... there. That's the spot." Ghost wipes the sweat out of his forehead. "Soap, is your side okay?"

"Nothing unusual." His radio catches his Captain's voice. "Seems like a silent night for us."

"Well that's good." He picks his rifle up from the ground on one hand, and a stack of unconscious wild animals on the other. "Danmaku seems to be handy in this situation."

"Raw and lively in literal sense huh?"

"Pretty much."

Walking to the campfire where Soap, Roach and Reznov are waiting, Ghost puts down the rabbit then looks at the bonfire which is burning up brightly. "Getting used to magic yet, Roach?"

The Sergeant points at a bush behind the group with his thumb as he answers: "The wild animals are hiding from me. Take a guess."

The old soldier chuckles at how Roach 'sued' them away. "Yeah, creating a Pillar of Fire is a good way to do so."

"Hey! I was just stretching when the wolves rushed out that surprised me!" He protests.

"Pillar of Fire? Then how didn't I see that earlier?" Ghost asks in confusion. If that's really the case, he would have seen that while on the hunt.

"It wasn't too big." Roach admits. "And I doubt we could reach the level of blasting lasers within days."

"Fair enough." Ghost replies, which causes everyone to laugh at it. "Well, let's have a campfire party tonight. The others are probably having one as well."

"Can I eat it?" Instinctively, the soldiers reach towards their guns and aim at where the voice is, only to see a smiley Darkness Youkai with her mouth watering and her eyes focusing on the preys Ghost has caught.

Seeing no hostility from her, the soldiers look at each other for a moment to measure the plan... then, Soap replies: "You can, but after we cook them up. Is that okay?"

"Okay!" The child cheers and then sits down next to the animals while staring at them.

"...Okay..." Ghost doesn't know what to say, so he picks a rabbit and starts skinning it.

After a moment of eerie silence, Roach decides to speak to the girl: "So, uh, Rumia, right?"

"Hm? Yeah! I'm Rumia!" Confused at the question, Rumia answers back.

"So... why did you... ehm... eat human?"

"Roach." Soap warns.

"Because I'm hungry." That's her simple response. That also makes the Captain give her a deadpan look.

"I heard from miss Keine that you were human, right?" Roach questions again, hoping to talk some senses to her.

"Hm... I don't remember." Rumia admits. "Was I human?"

"...That doesn't sound like a Mason to me." Reznov scratches his head. "Maybe this Youkai-fy could cause memory lost, especially to the young ones?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Soap guesses. "But... hey, Rumia, would you stop attacking people if you're fed?"

"Yeah!"

"That's... wow." Roach comments. "If that's really the case... just regularly feeding her would solve the problem itself... right?"

"On paper, perhaps." Soap half-agrees. "But, Youkai also needs fear to exist. If we take that away, she won't exist anymore."

"It's not that complicated, really." Everyone looks up to see Marisa descending down from her broom. "Outdoor party, huh? A small change of pace, I see."

"Back to the matter, why did you say that?" Reznov rides the conversation back before it could go off-road.

"Her existence itself would already cause fear to the people in the village, especially the ones who has either a weak heart or an unfortunate meeting with one of the bad Youkai. Of course, to the people who is strong and has fought her like you guys, she isn't much of a trouble, but it won't say the same to the others." Marisa explains further. She then notices a burning mark not far away from the group. "Hey, did either of you use a Pillar of Fire here?"

"Is it that obvious?" Roach scratches his head in embarrassment.

"I was here since birth, so I have seen and used more magic than you all." Sitting next to Soap, she then asks: "So, you guys are going to be our new neighbors, huh? Bold move to stay in here."

"We faced death before, so I don't think a few Youkai would be a problem." Reznov laughs. "And we also don't have to accidentally kill anyone here because of the rules."

"The Outside World are surely getting more violent even without Youkai." The black witch comments, then looks at how skillful Ghost dissects the preys. "Perks for being soldiers, adapting as fast as possible, huh?"

"Well, ask Soap for that. He knows how it feels." Ghost replies.

"What does he mean?"

"If you are given a mission to go undercover for days, you need to prepare for worst situations. Especially for a sniper, since sometimes they have to stay in one place for days."

"Damn, that sounds rough. One day without food is already too much for us." Marisa grins, kind of understanding their situations.

Soap then picks up a slightly burnt wood and starts mumbling a spell. Then, bubbles start appearing around the burnt areas. He then notices Marisa smirking at him so he asks: "What's wrong?"

"What's that spell? I know that you're not used to magic yet so you have to use easy spells, but producing bubbles?" Marisa is trying her best to not laugh at the idea.

"...You don't know Healing spells?" The Captain asks, confused.

"...I'm sorry, but where's the 'Healing' part is that?!" Her voice gets a little louder.

"Look at this wood." Soap raises the object in his hand towards her. "Remember the burning mark?" The bubbles then disappear, revealing the burnt areas on the object... without those marks anymore, leaving the untouched inner parts of the wood visible. "I'm testing if the 'Healing' spells work like how some of our media showed. Though, since our concepts of that are different, I decided to take another approach by trying to learn how to 'clean' the damage first."

Marisa's attempting to laugh dies down, but her smile is still there as she now understands what Soap is planning. "I see. Because your knowledge is still limited, you tried to take a different way, yet the same purpose to use a spell."

"Something like that."

Grabbing the wood, Marisa examines to see if the burnt parts are washed away or not. Then, she grins: "Is this why people called you 'Soap'?"

"That... doesn't relate to each other." Soap answers with a poker face, but Roach and Ghost's chuckles confirm it.

"Yeah, you 'cleaned' the whole squad with a pistol before you when I blew up the C4, remember?" That earns Roach the wood to the face thrown by Soap, though that doesn't stop the others including himself from laughing more.

Except the Darkness Youkai who's still waiting for her food to be ready.

* * *

?'s POV

He knew my situation, yet he said I'm deserved a second chance. I laughed and called him naive.

He asked me of my reasons for the sins I committed, I said to make those people pay for what they have done to me and my people.

He then said that those people deserved it, much to my surprise. But, he added that my actions were still wrong, and I chuckled. Of course it's wrong.

He then asked what I would do if I am to live in a better environment. I asked back what 'better' he meant.

His answer: less political, less conflict between human, more freedom of thinking. That sounded ideal, but, I asked why he added 'between human'.

He didn't answer, instead he asked what if I could live again with 'that person' without those scars, those pain. That made me hesitate, which is not normal to even myself.

About a minute, I answered yes. He smiled and then...

That's years ago. Now, I live with the 'person' peacefully, selling 'legal' products with no one trying to beat us up...yet. Hate to admit, but I kinda like this new world. While there were some conflicts between us and the others, that's just normal rivalry in business, nothing too harmful. Well, as long as the 'person' doesn't complain, then I won't. Those fire caused us too many loses already, and I don't want anymore troubles.

That's before I saw 'them'. I hope that we won't have 'conflicts' like last time.

* * *

**Chapter 11 end!**

**Just a sneak peak of the character that might (or might not) appear in the next chapter.**

**Considering how many COD characters are already in Gensokyo, it's sooner or later that they have to find a new place to live. But hey, no rules that they HAVE to live in the village.**

**I think that's it for now. Probably more delays for sure if the idea doesn't want to come to me. See you in the next chapters!**


End file.
